Studium in Caritate
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: After accepting a job teaching Charms at Hogwarts, Ginny is asked to tutor Scorpius Malfoy. She was not expecting to be reunited with his father, Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Studium in Caritate

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

A/N: I have been playing with this idea for some time and it finally came out in writing. Won't be incredibly long, but should be at least five or six chapters. I hope you all enjoy.

§

"You're all dismissed," Ginny said to her Charms class, causing an instant ruckus as the fourth year students hurried to pack their bags and head to lunch. "Ms. Jones, I expect your essay on my desk by dinner this evening," Ginny called across the classroom.

The dark haired Hufflepuff turned to Ginny and whined, "But Professor, I have Quidditch this afternoon!"

"Ms. Jones, are you at Hogwarts to play Quidditch or to learn?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Fine," the girl sighed and turned to her friends. Ginny heard her whisper, "I swear, she hates me."

Ginny had to stifle a laugh as she collected the materials off her desk and walked into her office, quickly stacking her books on a shelf and filing her lesson plans away. She had just sat down at her desk for lunch when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Her only daughter, Lily, poked her head around the door, "Hi, Mum."

"Hi, sweet pea," Ginny stood up to hug her, "What are you doing here?"

"I have class with you next period," the third year said, "I thought I might join you for lunch?"

"Of course!" Ginny gestured for Lily to sit down and the younger woman did before she pulled out a sack lunch and organized her sandwich, salad, and crackers on the table in front of her. Ginny couldn't help but admire her daughter and her silly quirks. The two fell into easy conversation and before they knew it, the lunch hour passed and they heard students filing into the classroom below. Lily hugged her mother again before joining her classmates. Ginny cherished the time with her, knowing Lily would soon join her brothers and be _too cool_ to acknowledge their mother was a professor.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny prepared herself for the afternoon. Lily's class wouldn't be bad: it was a small group of third year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, but the class afterwards was often the worst part of Ginny's week.

This week was no different. Ginny questioned why McGonagall had stuck her with a double period of not one, but _three_ Slytherin classes. Due to dwindling numbers, Ginny had all fifth, sixth and seventh year Slytherins for two hours every Friday afternoon. Not only was it a rough group of students, it was at the most inopportune time of the week. For the second time, Ginny said, "Mr. Warrington, if you do not remove your wand from Ms. Higgs blouse, I will send you to the headmistress' office again."

"C'mon, Professor," Alfred Warrington, a seventh year, protested, "We're just joking around."

"And when you accidentally charm her breasts off?" Ginny asked, heatedly.

"Oi!" Iris Higgs exclaimed, pushing Warrington away from her.

"Mr. Warrington, please see me after class," Ginny said pointedly.

"Alright," he scowled, crossing his arms across his chest.

When the rest of the class had cleared out, Ginny approached the boy, "Mr. Warrington, I do wish you would apply yourself in class. It's your last year at Hogwarts and I hate knowing you will be entering the Wizarding world without a proper education." He grunted in response and Ginny sighed. She hadn't expected much more from him. "Five points from Slytherin. Go to dinner." The boy practically fled from her classroom.

Ginny cleared her desk and sat down to finish grading her essays when she heard a soft voice say, "Pardon, Professor Weasley, may I speak with you?"

She looked up, shocked that she hadn't noticed anyone enter. Scorpius Malfoy sat at his desk, his books still stacked next to him. "Mr. Malfoy," Ginny walked over to where he was sitting and sat in the chair next to him, "What are you still doing here?"

"I have a bit of a favor to ask, ma'am," he said softly. Ginny eyed the boy, warily. He was in his fifth year with Albus, but he always seemed withdrawn from the other students. He was short for his age and incredibly intelligent. The other professors raved about his classwork.

"Ok," she said slowly, "What can I do for you?"

"Professor Weasley," Scorpius took a deep breath, "I've been early admitted to St. Mungo's medicinal studies junior program beginning next fall."

"That's wonderful!" Ginny said, genuinely happy for the boy, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Scorpius said politely, "But there is one thing keeping me from full admittance and that is why I need your help." Ginny waited patiently for him to continue, "As you know, I have always struggled with Charms." Ginny was well aware of this; her first year teaching had been his second year at Hogwarts. He had never taken to the art of Charms. "I need to pass an entrance exam, but I know I won't pass the Charms portion." Scorpius took another deep breath, "Professor Weasley, would you mind tutoring me?"

Ginny was taken aback. She had often helped students outside of class once or twice, but regularly tutoring a student was unheard of. "Mr. Malfoy, don't you have any friends who would be able to help you?"

Scorpius looked down at his hands, "Not really."

Sighing, Ginny said softly, "I would love to help you, but it's really not my place to provide independent lessons for students." She touched the boys shoulder gently, "If you'd like, I'd be happy to find another student who can help you. Maybe a seventh year?"

"That's alright," Scorpius gathered his books, "Thank you for your help." Before Ginny could say anything, he was gone.

§

Meandering down the corridors brought back memories for Ginny Weasley. The old halls of Hogwarts had been incredibly comforting to her when she began working at her alma mater. After long discussion and endless fighting, she and Harry had called it quits after fifteen years of marriage, and, while they remained friends, she needed a new beginning. Neville mentioned the Charms opening at Hogwarts and she was the first to apply. It worked out nicely in the end; she got to see her children throughout the school year and Harry got them in the summer.

Rounding the corner, she spotted Neville down the hall, locking up his classroom. "Hey," she said, surprising him.

"Hey," Neville smiled at her, "Any misbehaving students out after hours?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If they are out, they're rather good at hiding. Haven't seen anyone since I started patrolling an hour ago."

Neville glanced at his watch, "Well, it's about eleven, you can probably head home soon."

"You as well," she said, sternly, "Hannah is probably bursting at the seems to have you home."

"Both literally and figuratively," Neville chuckled.

"When is she due?" Ginny asked as the two meandered towards the front door.

"Next week," Neville said, running a hand nervously through her hair. "Honestly, Gin, I never thought it would happen for us, but now it has and I'm a wreck."

Ginny laughed softly, "You'll do fine. And if you need help, you can always call Harry. He is a wonderful father."

"I know," Neville sighed, "It just all seems to be happening so fast. I can't imagine having someone else around. It's been Hannah and me alone for so long."

"You'll do fine," Ginny repeated, stopping as they arrived in the Entrance Hall. "Try to relax and get some sleep this weekend. You'll need it. And give Hanna my love."

"Thanks, Gin," Neville kissed her cheek gently, "You try and get some sleep as well."

"I'll do my best," Ginny smiled and watched him leave before she headed back to her office.

§

Morning came too quickly for Ginny. Luckily it was a Saturday and she was able to relax a bit, but she knew she had work to finish at the school, so she quickly finished her morning routine and headed back to Hogwarts. Like many of the professors, she had opted for a small cottage in Hogsmeade rather than apartments at the school. It was a short walk from town and Ginny didn't mind it, taking the time to sip her tea and think.

She quite enjoyed her Saturdays at the school. Usually her children would spend part of the day with her, either doing homework in her office or playing a game of wizard's chess. As luck would have it, this Saturday they were all in Hogsmeade while she sat alone, correcting essays. Lucinda Jones' essay, the one that was late the previous day, was horribly written. Ginny sighed as she wrote another correction on the paper and gave it a low grade; the Hufflepuff would not be happy.

Abruptly the door to her office slammed open and Ginny jumped, scratching a line of ink across Lucinda's essay. Her eyes shot to the door and she grabbed her wand out of her pocket, not sure what to expect. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy appeared in her doorway, anger plastered across his face.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, incredulously, rising from her desk. "Can I help you? Do you have an issue with my door for which you wish to cause it harm?" She did her best to hide her surprise, but it had been years since she had seen him, let alone spoken with him.

He ignored her questions. "I spoke with my son this morning, Weasley, and he said he came to speak with you yesterday about private tutelage with Charms. To my _surprise_ ," he spit out the word, causing Ginny to flinch, "You said no. I can't help wondering what sort of professor says no to a student needing help!"

"For your information, Malfoy," Ginny stepped out from behind her desk and stood in front of him stubbornly, "I told your son there are many students who would be more than willing to help him. It is not in my job description to provide continuous help for a student outside the classroom. If you feel so strongly that he needs help, maybe _you_ could provide lessons for him." He was much taller than she remembered him to be, at least six foot three, and her last statement made him loom over her threateningly.

"Weasley," Draco hissed, "My son has a bright future ahead of him. I know it, you know it, and even McGonagall knows it. I will not let _you_ get in the way of that. I suggest you rethink your teaching philosophy before screwing my child out of the education he deserves!"

"How _dare_ you!" Ginny yelled at him, "You don't know anything about my teaching philosophy. You can't come into my office and demand anything from me! We're not teenagers, Malfoy and I'm not scared of you anymore. If you want your son to succeed, maybe you should do something about it. Grow up and take responsibility for your own life!"

"Take responsibility?!" He thundered. He took a step towards her so he was nearly flesh against her. He pressed her against her desk, getting dangerously close to her. "I have raised that boy alone for years without someone telling me about my responsibilities." His voice was fatally low as he continued. "You have no right to lecture me about my son and his education."

Before she could respond, a voice from the door said, "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Draco didn't move away from Ginny, "Scorpius, this doesn't concern you. Wait in the hall. I'll speak with you in a moment."

"No, Dad," Scorpius tugged on Draco's arm. He glared at Ginny one last time before releasing her and stepping away.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Scorpius asked, watching her concernedly.

"I'm fine," Ginny straightened up. Glancing down at herself she nearly cursed. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and an old Quidditch t-shirt; her hair was in a long braid down her back. Of all the days to _not_ dress professionally, today was the worst. She noticed Draco sneering at her from across the room and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Scorpius pleaded, "He isn't usually like this."

"No need to make excuses to a Weasley, Scorpius," Draco snapped.

"Dad!" Scorpius protested, "Will you stop! I know you care about my education, but this isn't her fault!"

Draco glowered for a minute before sighing, "I suppose you're right." He extended a hand to Ginny, "I apologize, Weasley. I was completely out of line."

She eyed his hand guardedly before extending her own to shake it quickly, "No need to apologize, Malfoy. I can see you are just worried about your son."

"Of course," Draco's eyes lingered on her face momentarily before he turned to his son, "Lets leave her to her work, Scorpius." He put a hand on his son's shoulder and steered him out of the room, leaving the door open behind them.

Ginny collapsed against her desk, only now noticing that her heart was racing. She had never expected such a passionate reaction from a parent, especially Draco Malfoy.

"I'll find someone to help," Draco's voice floated through her open office door. Puzzled, Ginny peered around the corner and saw Scorpius seated at his desk in her classroom. His father knelt in front of him, gently wiping away tears from the fifteen-year-old's cheeks.

"I know," Scorpius leaned against Draco's shoulder and hugged him. Draco reciprocated, hugging his son tightly, stroking his hair.

When the two broke apart, Draco ruffled Scorpius' hair softly, "How about some lunch? I heard the Three Broomsticks has peppermint hot cocoa." Scorpius smiled up at him and nodded and Draco slung his school bag over his shoulder before leaving the classroom.

Ginny sighed and leaned against the wall of her office. She had not expected to see that. She always assumed Draco was a decent father; Scorpius seemed like a well-adjusted child. However, she hadn't given much thought to their relationship as father and son. When Astoria had passed away in Scorpius' second year, Ginny had seen the boy struggle to keep up with his studies. Draco had scheduled meetings with all of Scorpius' professors except her. She hadn't questioned the reason behind it until now. Did Draco dislike her? Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair, knowing full well what she had to do.

§

Before she knew it, Sunday night was upon her and James, Albus and Lily had come to her house for their weekly dinner. Seeing her children regularly was one of the highlights of her job at Hogwarts.

"Mum, you didn't make pie! You promised!" James exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"James, you are seventeen years old," Ginny scolded, "No need to pout. I made a cake instead."

That seemed to cheer him up and he quickly finished the remaining spaghetti on his plate. Ginny couldn't help grinning at him before she turned to Albus, "How was your week, darling?"

Albus shrugged before answering with a mouth full of food, "Was fine."

"You should tell Mum about your Potions assignment!" Lily exclaimed, tugging on Albus' elbow.

"Get off," Albus pulled his elbow away from Lily and shoveled another fork full of food into his mouth. He turned to Ginny and, while chewing, started saying, "Well, I was put into a group with -," Ginny cut him off.

"Albus, please swallow before you begin your story." Albus shrugged and continued eating in peace, seemingly grateful for the excuse.

"Mum," Lily said softly, "I saw Malfoy with his father in Hogsmeade yesterday."

Ginny nearly choked on her food. After clearing her throat she said, "That's interesting Lily. Why did you bring it up?"

"Well," Lily paused, "I don't think Malfoy has many friends, even in Slytherin."

"Can you blame him?" James asked, snorting, "Who'd want to be friends with that lot?"

"James," Ginny said, warningly, "Don't speak about other students like that."

"Yes, Mum," James slumped in his chair and pushed his meatballs around his plate with a fork.

"Did you have a point to your story, darling?" Ginny asked Lily, gently. While she loved her daughter, Lily was truly a thirteen-year-old girl who had the tendency to turn a short story into a novel.

"I've never seen his father before," Lily said, shrugging, "They were at the Three Broomsticks eating lunch. He seemed nice."

"Uncle Ron hates him," Albus piped up from across the table, "Says Draco Malfoy is the biggest git he's ever met and if he could, he would challenge him to a Wizard's duel and curse him to oblivion."

"Albus!" Ginny exclaimed, "You don't use language like that at the table!"

"But after supper in the living room would be just fine," James said dryly.

Ginny sighed and massaged her temples, "You two are going to be the death of me."

§

Ginny stood outside her classroom, watching students walk by on their way to their morning classes. She took a sip of her tea, studying a group of Slytherin students across the hallway. Lily walked past and waved, followed by Albus who grunted at her and sulked away. "My children are an absolute delight," Ginny muttered to herself.

A few minutes before the bell tolled, causing a surge of late students to rush to class, Ginny caught sight of the blond Slytherin walking alone down the hall. "Mr. Malfoy," Ginny called across the hall, getting his attention. He looked up at her, surprised and made his way over to her.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked looking worried.

She studied him for a moment, before speaking. He looked exactly like his father: sharp cheekbones and fine platinum blond hair. He had yet to inherit his father's height, barely standing at Ginny's chin. For fifteen he was rather small. His eyes, while steely grey like Draco's held warmth that Ginny attributed to Astoria. Ginny had only met Lady Malfoy once at a Ministry function, but the woman seemed genuinely kind.

"Come to my office this evening at seven thirty and we'll begin your studies," she said softly.

Scorpius looked up at her hopefully and, seeing the confirmation in her eyes, a grin spread across his face, "Thank you, Professor." He grinned at her again before walking away from her to his next class.

§

Late that night, Ginny was startled awake by a harsh banging on her bedroom window. Forcing herself out of bed, she pushed open the windows, letting the cool winter air flood into her bedroom. A large black owl landed on her window ledge and pompously stuck it's leg out at her. She untied the letter and the owl stared at her expectantly.

"Do you want a treat?" she asked, curiously. He let out an indignant hoot and ruffled his feathers, seeming rather offended by her question. She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a few crackers to give to him before he flew off into the night.

Nestling back under her covers, she inspected the letter. She was surprised to see the Malfoy crest pressed confidently in the wax seal. Hurriedly, she broke the seal and let her eyes skim the letter.

There was only one line of text, but it was the last thing she had expected to get from him:

 _Thank you._

 _DM_

§

A/N: R&R as you see fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Studium in Caritate

Chapter 2

Ginny wrung her hands nervously, pacing back and forth between her office and her classroom. She didn't know why she was so nervous, perhaps because so much was riding on this? Scorpius' future relied on him passing this entrance exam. She heard the classroom door creak open and she turned to find Scorpius standing in the doorway, mirroring her level of nervousness. Seeing him so anxious kicked her mothering instincts into gear and her worries vanished instantly.

"Come in," she gestured for him to enter and he did, letting the door slam shut behind him. "Have a seat," he obediently sat at his desk. Ginny had to resist chuckling at him; he was rather adorable. She approached him and perched on the desk across the isle from him, "Did you bring the list I asked for?"

"Yes." Scorpius took a piece of parchment out of his schoolbag and handed it to her.

She opened it and let her eyes skim over the text.

 _Charms Entrance Examination_

 _Students are expected to:_

 _Perform level one charms._

 _Perform basic mending charms._

 _Perform summoning charms._

 _Perform intermediate medicinal charms._

 _Perform non-verbal spells._

 _Perform wandless magic._

 _Please refer to attached list of charms for complete requirements._

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked up at Scorpius, "This is going to be a lot of work."

"I know," he said softly, "I'm ready."

"Alright, lets get started." She flipped to the list of charms, "Lets start at the top and work our way down." He grinned up at her and pulled out his wand.

§

Almost two hours later, she handed him a piece of chocolate, "You look exhausted. Lets call it a night." He nodded, but didn't say anything before beginning to pack his bag. As he started to leave, she caught his shoulder and said, "Scorpius, you're doing really well. You've almost got all the level one charms down and I don't think we'll even need to review your mending charms. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks, Professor," Scorpius said, smiling softly. She released his shoulder and he left. Ginny slumped into her office and collapsed into her chair, glancing up at the clock. 9:20. Sighing, she closed her eyes momentarily, letting herself relax.

§

Her work with Scorpius was tedious. They met three times a week in the evenings and made their way through the list of charms. There were many he could accomplish on the first go, but he struggled to see his achievements, only his failures. It seemed that, no matter what she did, he was always hard on himself. One failed attempt could put an end to their session.

Late one night, Ginny was perched on a desk, watching Scorpius intently as he focused on the feather in front of him. He was supposed to be removing the paste she had smeared across some of the branches of the feather. It was meticulous work, but perfecting the charm would be an accomplishment for him.

When he got one branch free and the dry paste fluttered to the floor, he smiled proudly at himself, but a moment later the smile faded. Ginny glanced at the feather and almost groaned outwardly. Yes, the branch was clean of paste, but it had turned a sour brown color and curled in a tight knot.

"That's alright," Ginny said encouragingly, "You got the charm down! We just need to finesse the skills behind it and that won't be hard."

"I can't do it!" Scorpius exclaimed, dropping his wand on the desk and burying his head in his hands.

"Come now," Ginny said comfortingly. She gently touched his shoulder and, to her surprise, he leaned against her, obviously upset. Hesitantly, Ginny hugged him close to her.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry Professor. I will see you tomorrow." Before she could stop him, he gathered his things and left.

Puzzled, she sat at one of the desks for a few minutes before resolutely heading to Neville's office. Knocking on the door she asked, "You in?"

"Yeah," Neville called through the door. Ginny pushed it open and found him seated at his desk, papers strewn across the room. He looked up at her, "Hey, Ginny. Come in." She shut the door behind her and collapsed into one of the chairs in front of his desk, "What's going on?"

"I need your advice," Ginny said shortly. Neville leaned back in his chair and hummed, indicating she continue. "I have a student who is incredibly hard on himself. He makes every attempt at a charm, but the minute he's unsuccessful he breaks down and we have to stop for the evening."

"I assume you're talking about Scorpius?" Neville asked.

Ginny sighed, "Yeah." She ran her fingers through her hair, worriedly. "He is doing great work, but he only focuses on his failures."

"He's the same way in my class. Have you spoken with his father?" Neville asked.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, surprised that Neville would suggest it. He nodded. "Not since we got in a yelling match in my office a few weeks ago. Rather stubborn that one."

"Now there's the pot calling the kettle black," Neville chuckled. He leaned forward to prop his elbows on his desk, "I think you should speak with Draco. A few years back when Scorpius was dealing with the death of his mum, his father was pivotal in his success at Hogwarts. Say what you'd like about the man, but he is a good father. He may have some suggestions."

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "I'll think about it."

§

When she next saw Scorpius, she was astounded to see how downtrodden he looked. He slumped into the classroom with his fellow Slytherins and threw himself into his chair before slouching over and leaning his chin on his palm, looking bored.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. The rest of the class filed into the room and took their seats. He didn't say anything, just shrugged at her and looked down at his desk.

Ginny kept an eye on him, puzzled, as she assigned students their work and watched him carefully throughout the lesson. She had changed their usual routine and partnered up one fifth, sixth and seventh year together. While her was attention was on a group of girls who wouldn't focus, she heard shouting from the other side of the room.

Rushing over, she was shocked to see Scorpius brawling with Alfred Warrington. The older boy was clearly winning, but Ginny could see the angry look of determination on Scorpius' face.

"Boys!" she yelled, quickly grabbing her wand and muttering a spell. They sprang apart, a magical field forcing them to opposite sides of the room. "Warrington. Headmistress' office. Now."

"But Professor," he whined, "Wha' about him? He started it!"

"I will deal with Mr. Malfoy." Ginny shot Scorpius a glare. As Warrington left the room, she turned her attention back to Scorpius. She leaned down and hissed, "You are going to go to my office and wait for me. When the rest of your class leaves in fifteen minutes, we are going to have a discussion."

Scorpius stared up at her wide-eyed. Ginny could see his attempts at a glare, but his fear wasn't easily masked. He did as he was told and went to her office, leaving the door open so she could see him seated in front of her desk.

When the rest of the class had packed up and left, she followed him into her office and shut the door behind her.

"Scorpius, I don't know what has gotten into you!" She sat behind her desk and watched him. "I have _never_ seen you act like that. What on earth were you thinking?" He shrugged and didn't respond. She learned forward, "Talk to me. I might be able to help." He looked at her apprehensively, but still didn't speak. She sighed, "Then I have no choice. Twenty pointes from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention to be served with Filch."

"But Professor, what about my studies?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Scorpius, working with me is a privilege, not a right." He glared at her. "You may go."

He left without another word.

§

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am writing in reference to your son, Scorpius. As you are aware, I began working with him privately for Charms. I have struggled with him and would like to meet with you to discuss the issue. Please owl back with possible meeting times._

 _Ginevra Weasley_

 _Profess of Charms_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

§

Ginny smiled and greeted her students as she passed them in the halls the next morning. Her grin widened when she saw Lily seated at the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall. "Hi sweet pea," she kissed Lily's forehead.

"Hi, Mum," Lily smiled and hugged her, "I have first period off, so I thought I'd walk you to your room and we could chat."

"Of course," Ginny wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "I have first period off as well."

"Albus said to say hi," Lily said as they walked towards Ginny's classroom. "I tried to talk to James this morning, but he's been fawning over that Annabel girl lately, so he hasn't been very responsive."

Ginny made a mental note to look into Annabel, "And how are you doing? How are classes?"

Lily shrugged, "They're fine. I got top marks on my Transfiguration essay!"

"I'm proud of you!" Ginny exclaimed. She pushed her classroom door open and let out a soft gasp. Beside her, Lily did the same. Draco Malfoy sat at Ginny's desk in the front of the room, leaning back in the chair, arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, flustered.

"You said you wanted to meet with me, so here I am," he said brusquely. He caught sight of Lily behind Ginny and said, "You must be Lily. My son has told me about you." Lily stared at Draco, eyes wide and scared.

Ginny glared at Draco before turning to her daughter, "Lily, sweetheart, why don't you go back to your room. I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy privately."

"Yes, Mum," Lily said softly, eyes never leaving Draco. She hugged Ginny tightly and left.

"I do wish you would have owled me back about a meeting rather than just showing up in my classroom," Ginny said, bustling across the room to her office door. She unlocked it and stepped inside to take her winter cloak off.

"Seemed like a waste of time when I could just meet you now," Draco drawled. He stood and followed her into her office. She gestured for him to sit and he did while she moved behind her desk to sit in her own chair. They eyed each other cautiously, not sure who was going to start the conversation. She took note of his well fitting suit and, if she wasn't mistaken, laugh lines that had permanently set in around his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy - ," she started.

"Please, call me Draco," he said politely, "Mr. Malfoy is my father."

"Of course," Ginny paused, "Draco." It felt odd on her lips. "I had hoped to speak with you about your son." She took a deep breath, "I am worried about him."

"Is he alright?" Draco leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"I suppose at a basic level, yes," Ginny answered, puzzled. "He got in a fight with a seventh year boy in my class three weeks ago. I had to give him a weeks worth of detention, but I haven't seen him for tutoring since the incident."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, "He just stopped showing up?"

Ginny nodded, "And that's not all." She paused, and cleared her throat. "I have struggled to connect with him in his Charms studies."

"How so?" Ginny had an odd feeling that he knew what she was talking about, but he wanted her to say it.

"He is way to hard on himself when he makes a mistake or isn't successful," Ginny offered. "I worry that he is never going to succeed if he doesn't cut himself some slack."

Draco sighed and looked away from her. When he looked back at her, his expression had changed dramatically. His once emotionless face was now filled with worry, "I know." He paused before continuing. "Damn it. It has slowly gotten worse over the last few years since his mum died. I try to be encouraging, but it doesn't seem to help him. Has he made any progress?"

"Yes, he's been amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, honestly. "He is mastering skills that my seventh years haven't even attempted yet. But the minute he fails, he shuts down completely. I have to ask, does he have any friends in his house? Is he part of the Quidditch team or any clubs?"

"No," Draco said. Ginny could sense the hint of anger in his voice. "There is too much history between myself and his classmate's parents. Many of them have heard about our family and have written Scorpius off completely."

"Oh my," Ginny put a hand to her chest.

"Scorpius says he understands, but I know he doesn't," Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I think he wants to be strong for me."

"Our children often try to put on a brave face for us," Ginny supplied. Draco nodded and she continued hesitantly, "I think you're doing an amazing job with him." Draco looked up at her, shocked, but didn't say anything. "I can't imagine – after your wife - ," she paused, "He's a great kid."

"Thank you," Draco said quietly. He cleared his throat. "You're – um – you're the first person to ever say that to me." She didn't say anything, so he continued, "After Astoria passed away it was just the two of us." He chuckled, "I've never been so scared in my life."

"He's wonderful," she smiled. "I just worry that he's setting himself up for failure."

"Is there anything you can do to help?" he asked. She was surprised he considered her opinion valuable in this situation. "Have you ever had a student like this before?"

"Honestly, no," Ginny admitted, "But that's not to say he wont go on and do amazing things. He just needs to know it's ok if he's not perfect."

"I'll see what I can do for him," Draco sighed. "I think he's coming home next weekend."

Ginny smiled, "Can I ask, why didn't you request to meet with me after she passed? You met with all of the other professors."

"Honestly?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. "I didn't think I needed to. I've seen you with your children and I know what you've been through. Somehow I knew you would understand what Scorpius was going through better than most people. I trusted you." Ginny didn't say anything, stunned by his answer. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "I noticed your owl said Ginevra Weasley, not Potter."

When he didn't continue, Ginny smiled softly. "That isn't really a question."

"I thought the question was implied," he smirked back at her.

She chuckled and said, "Harry and I separated four years ago, right before I started at Hogwarts. I took the job here because of our separation."

"Always knew that bloke was an idiot." Ginny couldn't stop the surprised giggle that escaped her lips. Smiling, Draco glanced at his watch and said, "I have to get to my office. I hope I helped a bit with Scorpius. He will be there to study with you tonight. I will make sure of it."

"I have a few ideas of how to help him," Ginny said, smiling. They both stood and she walked with him to the door of her classroom.

" _Surprisingly_ , It was nice seeing you again, Ginny," he smirked at her so she knew he was teasing and extended a hand to her.

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, shaking his hand. "It was nice to see you too. Especially because we weren't yelling at each other this time." Draco smiled at her and she said, "I'll keep you updated on Scorpius."

§

That evening Scorpius arrived at her classroom promptly at seven. Ginny was surprised to see Draco behind him, one hand firmly on his shoulder. When they entered, Ginny rose to greet them. "Scorpius," Draco said sternly, "I believe you have something to say to Professor Weasley."

Scorpius, looking down at his feet, muttered, "Sorry, Professor."

"Scorpius," Draco warned.

Sighing, Scorpius looked up at Ginny and said, "Professor Weasley, I'm sorry for my behavior in class and for missing so many of our tutoring sessions. I wasted your time and I apologize."

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"I believe I will leave you two to your work." Draco offered a hand to Ginny before turning to his son. "Scorpius, I am proud of you and all the hard work you have done. I'll see you when you come home next week."

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too," Draco hugged his son and left.

§

With their lessons back on track, Ginny had to be creative in dealing with Scorpius' success. His reaction to failure didn't change. One evening, Ginny was waiting patiently with Lily when Scorpius arrived in her classroom. It hadn't taken much to convince her to come; she seemed rather fond of Scorpius as well.

"Scorpius, I think you know my daughter, Lily," the young Malfoy nodded and glanced nervously at Lily. "She is hoping you can help her with some of her Charms work this evening. I have quite a bit of paperwork I need to finish."

"Alright," Scorpius said slowly. He set his bag on his desk and took out his wand. Lily followed suit and Ginny retreated into her office, leaving the door propped open so she could hear their conversation. "Shall we start with disarming charms?" Scorpius asked.

The two students fell into comfortable conversation and soon Ginny heard them laughing and joking around. Ginny relaxed at her desk and began grading the stack of homework in front of her. A soft tapping interrupted her and she glanced up to see Draco's owl perched outside her office window.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pointedly as she opened the window. He fluttered in and landed on her desk, holding his foot out rudely. She untied the letter and said, "Thank you," before patting him gently on the head. He hopped away from her huffily and pecked at one of her drawers. She opened it and he grabbed a cracker, not bothering for permission. "You know, you are eerily similar to your owner," she mused. He hooted proudly and took off out the window into the night.

Once again, the letter was sealed with the Malfoy crest, which she broke open quickly.

 _Ginny,_

 _It was lovely to chat with you last week. Please know I greatly appreciate the work you are doing with Scorpius. To express my gratitude, I would like to take you to dinner if you would let me. Are you available next Saturday evening?_

 _Draco_

Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise. She sat at her desk, paralyzed momentarily before folding the letter and shoving it in her pocket. "Are you two doing alright?" she asked Lily and Scorpius as she exited her office.

"Yes, Mum, we're fine," Lily answered. She gave Ginny a puzzled look. "Are you alright? You look rather peaky."

"I'm fine," Ginny said hurriedly. "I'm going to have a word with Professor Longbottom. I'll be back momentarily." The two teenagers returned to their work while Ginny scampered out of the classroom. She was so distracted she almost ran head first into Professor McGonagall as she rounded the corner to Neville's office. "Professor!"

"My word, Mrs. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart. "I am not a young woman anymore; you nearly frightened me to death! Do slow down, wont you?"

"Of course, Professor. My apologies."

"And please, call me Minerva. I've insisted you do so since we took you on and you have yet to drop the formalities." Ginny was familiar with this lecture by now.

"Yes, ma'am," McGonagall looked at her expectantly. "I mean, Minerva."

"That's better," the older woman smiled. "Now, I hear you have been working with the Malfoy boy on his Charms studies, am I right?" For reasons unbeknownst to Ginny, a steady blush made it's way up her neck and over her cheeks. Unable to speak, she nodded quickly. "Good. He's a smart boy." McGonagall smiled. "Reminds me of his father a bit. Draco Malfoy was such an intelligent young man, if a bit troublesome."

"Oh, yes," Ginny said, forcing a laugh.

McGonagall eyed her, worriedly. "Do you have a fever, Ms. Weasley? You look rather flushed. Maybe you should stop in the hospital wing."

"That is an excellent idea," Ginny agreed. "I will do that right now. Goodnight, Professor." She darted around the corner and down the hall before McGonagall could correct her. After a quick knock on Neville's office door, she scooted inside and shut the door behind her.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Neville asked. "You look rather ill."

"I'm fine," Ginny insisted. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. Neville scanned it, his eyebrows rising as he reached the end. When he finished, he set it on his desk and stared at her expectantly. "What do I do?" Ginny asked.

"Do you want to go?" Neville asked.

The blush returned to Ginny's face and she felt her cheeks burning. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Then go!" Neville said, smiling.

A grin slowly crossed Ginny's lips and she took the letter back from him and scribbled _I'd love to_ on the bottom of the letter before handing it to his owl and saying, "Cedar, would you mind terribly taking this to Draco Malfoy?" The small barn owl hooted at her and nudged her hand so she would scratch behind his tufts before he flew out the window.

§

A/N: I have the week off, so chapters seem to be coming rather quickly. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Studium in Caritate

Chapter 3

"Mr. Warrington, if I have to ask you again to put that away, I will confiscate it and destroy it," Ginny said bluntly, pointing at the noisemaker he had brought to class. "I'm sure you would miss it at the Quidditch game next weekend."

"It's just a bit of noise Professor," Warrington protested.

"And it's just twenty points from Slytherin if you don't put away," Ginny countered. "Now." Warrington rolled his eyes, but shoved it in his bag and slouched in his chair. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Ginny said, making her way up the isle of desks, "Please break into groups of three by your school year and last name to begin our lesson this afternoon."

She noticed Scorpius standing awkwardly with two girls from his class. The girls gossiped next to him while he stood silently, arms folded across his chest.

"Professor," one of the sixth year girls interrupted her thoughts. "What if we don't like our group?"

"I'm sure you'll survive, Ms. Sharp," Ginny said. Once the groups were divided she gave them their assignment and stood back to watch them practice. She couldn't help but notice Scorpius nervously eyeing one of the girls in his group. When the girl turned to talk to him, he turned a bright shade of red and promptly dropped his wand. Ginny had to smile at him. Scorpius had originally been that way around Lily as well, but as the week went on they seemed to hit it off rather nicely. Lily regularly attended their tutoring sessions now and Scorpius seemed to enjoy her company.

When her class was over, Scorpius stayed behind to help tidy the room. Lily soon joined them and Ginny made them all some tea.

"Scorpius," Lily said, blowing on her mug, "Would you like to come to my mum's for dinner tonight?"

Ginny stared at her daughter, shocked. "Lily, I'm sure he has other plans. He doesn't want to spend his Friday evening with you and your brothers."

"Come off it, Mum," Lily smiled, "You were just complaining about how you made too much pie for the four of us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your family," Scorpius said quietly.

Ginny smiled at how polite he was, but noticed the soft look of longing on his face. "Nonsense. You are more than welcome to come if you so wish. I can have the headmistress owl your father for permission."

That seemed to settle it and, before she knew it, Scorpius was seated at her dining room table next to Lily with Albus and James glaring at him across the table. Scorpius didn't seem to notice the other boys scowling at him and happily ate his stir-fry.

"James, I was telling Scorpius how much you enjoy playing Quidditch and he says they have a pitch at the Malfoy Manor! He even invited us to come play sometime!" Lily said excitedly. James grunted in reply, not taking his eyes of Scorpius. Confused, Lily turned her attention to Albus. "He's also taking Muggle Studies like you, Albus!"

Albus didn't respond.

"Um, James," Scorpius said nervously, his voice barely filling the room, "Your sister says you are a – um – Weird Sisters fan."

That got James' attention. "Uh – yeah. Mum's a big fan, so I grew up listening to them."

"My dad's a big fan as well," Scorpius said, "He's got all their records."

"Has he?" James asked, genuinely interested. "Has he seen them in concert? Mum did when she was at Hogwarts, but not since."

"I think he saw them when they played London last year," Scorpius answered. "I was in school so he wouldn't let me go." Ginny stared at Scorpius, taken aback. She had tried desperately to get tickets to that show, but they had sold out in minutes.

"That's rubbish," James said sympathetically. "The Hobgoblins had a reunion concert a few years back and Mum and Dad wouldn't let me go either. Said my studies were more important." He made a face.

"They are more important," Ginny said sternly.

"Whatever you say, Mum."

"Is it a full Quidditch pitch, or a half?" Albus asked abruptly.

"At the Manor?" Scorpius asked, confused. Albus nodded. "It's a full pitch."

"Do you play often?" Albus asked.

"Not really," Scorpius shrugged. "My dad plays more than I do, but there's not really anyone around to play with. We mostly stick to ourselves."

"Sounds like an awfully big house for just two of you," Lily said quietly. Scorpius didn't answer, just looked down at his hands.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Well, now that we're done with dinner, we can finally start on desert. I hope you're hungry for some pie!"

§

When Ginny walked them all back to Hogwarts after pie and a game of charades, she was surprised when all three of her kids hugged her and said goodnight, even James. After dropping them off, she accompanied Scorpius to the dungeons.

"Thank you for inviting me," Scorpius said honestly as they approached the Slytherin common room. "I had a good time."

"You are welcome to join us any time," Ginny said.

Scorpius grinned up at her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, squeezing him tightly against her. When they broke apart he said, "Goodnight, Professor."

"Night, s-Scorpius," she caught herself before she called him sweetheart. He smiled at her and entered the common room.

Ginny meandered back out of the castle and back home. She had just settled in for the night when, once again, she was disturbed by a soft knocking on her window. Upon opening her window she was pleasantly surprised to see Neville's owl, Cedar perched on the sill, patiently waiting for her. She offered him her arm and he hopped on, happily. After shutting the window, Ginny moved to her bed and set him next to her on the comforter. He politely held out his leg and she took the letter. She grinned at the simple lines of text:

 _It's a girl. Hannah was brilliant._

 _Neville._

Turning to Cedar, she was surprised to find him curled up on her spare pillow, snoring contentedly. She decided to leave him be and turned off her light.

§

Ginny was rudely awakened the next morning by yet another sound at her window. This wasn't as nice as Cedar's from the previous evening and resembled more of a banging than a tapping. She groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before pulling the window open.

Draco's overlarge black owl flew in and perched regally on her dresser before elegantly extending a leg for her to remove the letter. Ginny shut the window, cutting off the wave of cold air, and removed the letter.

She barely had time to glance at it before the large owl went berserk and started flying around the room heatedly, scattering feathers around the room.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as he dived towards her bed.

Cedar, who had still been asleep, was jolted awake by the weight of the other owl on the bed. He jumped to his feet and peered around the room. When his eyes landed on Draco's owl, he let out a cheerful hoot and tottered over to the bigger owl. Poor, innocent Cedar let out a squawk as the black owl pounced on him. Draco's owl was obviously not as friendly as Neville's.

"Oi, get off him!" Ginny used the letter from Draco to hit the larger owl over the head. He hissed at her and went back to strangling Cedar. Finally, Ginny grabbed the big owl around the body and lifted him up. She pushed the window open and tossed him out before pulling the window closed again.

Cedar let out a pitiful hoot and he hopped towards her as she sat down on the bed beside him. She gently settled his ruffled feathers. "Do you want a bit of bacon for breakfast?" she asked him. He perked up at the word bacon and insisted on riding on the top of her head into the kitchen.

Over breakfast, she read the letter. She expected it to be from Draco, but to her surprise, she found Scorpius' careful handwriting.

 _Professor Weasley,_

 _Thank you for having me for dinner last night. I had a fun time with you and your family. Your stir-fry was really good._

 _My father sends his regards,_

 _Scorpius._

§

Monday found Ginny back in her classroom, grading essays from her third year students. Her door swung open and she was surprised to see James.

"Hey, Mum," he said.

"Hey," she stood up and hugged him, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"S'fine," James muttered.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious why he was at her office. She loved James, but he had inherited her stubborn mindset. It had been hardest for him when she began teaching at Hogwarts. He had already made friends and settled into his life without her constant presence.

"I –uh – I need your help," he said, blushing slightly and refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Ok," Ginny said slowly. She perched on her desk.

"I –," he cleared his throat. "I sort of have a – um – date. This weekend."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, surprised that he was telling her about it. "That's wonderful James."

"Yeah," James gently scuffed the floor with his shoe, still not looking at her. "I – um – I don't really have anything to-," he paused and sighed. "Mum, I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, sweetheart," Ginny grinned. "I can give you a few galleons if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade and get something."

"I was kind of hoping you might come with." James said quietly. "I don't know what girls like."

Warmth spread through Ginny, "Of course. We can go on Wednesday after my last class." He finally looked up at her with a smile of relief.

She couldn't resist the urge to hug him. He protested, but let her wrap her arms around him tightly. After a minute he shrugged her away, "G'off, Mum. I'm not a baby."

"I love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, but said, "Love you too."

§

After a long week, Ginny had hoped for a relaxing Saturday, but instead she spent the whole day worrying about what to wear for her date with Draco. Promptly at 5:30 there was a knock on her door. She scampered around the house, tugging shoes on, and second-guessing her outfit before pulling the door open.

"Hi," she said, smiling and stepping back so he could come in.

"Hey," he stepped into the house and looked around at her small living room. His eyes finally landed on her and he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let me grab my cloak." She found her wool cloak hanging over one of the chairs in the dining room. To her surprise, he helped her pull it over her shoulders before he lead her out the door.

As they walked down the softly lit street of Hogsmeade he said softly, "You look lovely."

She hoped the darkness of the hour helped hide the blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks. "Thank you." It had been such a long time since she had gone out socially, she wasn't sure she was dressed appropriately.

"So, it's up to you where we go," he offered as they reached the middle of town. "I know Madam Puddifoot's is open late this evening, but I am rather fond of the butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Now, the Hog's Head is also an option, but you should know the bartender there likes to give me free whiskey, which could take our evening in a rather interesting direction."

He was flirting with her. Ginny was completely caught off guard by it, so it took her a moment to say, "Um, Three Broomsticks has a great dinner menu."

"Three Broomsticks it is," he smiled at her and turned to the pub. She followed him and was thankful for the warmth as they entered. Draco gestured at the waitress that there were two of them and they were lead to the back of the pub where they pulled off their cloaks and hung them up. Ginny was surprised to see him in a nice pair of jeans and a black button up. He looked so relaxed. They ordered and then fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "Scorpius owled me and said he went to dinner at your house last weekend."

"He did," Ginny confirmed. She took a sip of her butterbeer. "He and Lily have become rather good friends."

"So I've been told," Draco nodded. "He said he had a good time with you. I think he enjoyed being around a larger family. Gives him a different perspective, being an only child."

"Of course," Ginny smiled, thinking of the night before. "He seemed to fit right in. He and Albus beat the rest of us at charades." She paused, "You never thought of having another child?"

Draco smiled gently, "Astoria and I talked about it a few times, but she was so fixated on Scorpius that I'm not sure how another child would have fit in."

"They were close?"

"Incredibly. Practically inseparable," Draco went on. "Astoria always wanted kids. I think when we finally had Scorpius she was so thrilled by him that it was it."

"There's something special about the bond with your first child," Ginny said knowingly. Draco looked at her questioningly and she continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love all of my children, but knowing that James and I made it through the unknown together is really powerful." She laughed to herself. "I learned everything from him, so by time I got to Albus and then Lily, I was more confident in myself. James was there when I had no idea what I was doing."

"I can understand that," Draco agreed. "We barely slept the first month after we brought Scorpius home. We were both so worried something was going to happen to him."

They both fell silent again until Ginny asked quietly, "How did she die?"

"She got sick," Draco said slowly, playing with his hands. "We took her to St. Mungo's, but there wasn't anything they could do, so we just watched her go."

Surprising both of them, Ginny reached across the table and covered one of his hands with hers. "I'm sorry."

He smiled over at her and gently squeezed her hand before they both pulled their hands away. "She would have liked you, you know." He took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely. Not many people will stand up to me when I lose my temper." He chuckled, "That day in your office, you held your own. I was impressed."

"I grew up with six brothers," Ginny shrugged, "You don't scare me."

Draco laughed and they fell into comfortable conversation for the rest of the evening.

§

"39?" he asked, shocked, opening the door to the restaurant for her.

"Yes, I'm 39," Ginny repeated. "I don't know why you're so surprised. You knew I was just a year below you in school."

Draco chuckled and asked, "Can I walk you home?"

"That would be nice."

He turned in the direction of her house and they meandered slowly down the street.

"I had a really good time tonight," Ginny said.

"Don't sound _too_ surprised," Draco teased. He gently bumped his shoulder against hers.

"I _am_ surprised!"

"You expected to loathe me?"

"Honestly, yes," Ginny said blatantly, making him laugh. She did love when he laughed. It seemed so natural for him. "It does seem to be rather common amongst the Weasleys to loathe you," Ginny joked. "Must be genetic."

"Makes sense," Draco conceded. He paused, "I had a really good time as well." They stopped at her door and he turned to face her. "A _really_ good time." Ginny was hyperaware of how close they were.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"I was thinking about it," he murmured.

"Alright," she whispered. They were dangerously close now. She could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Alright, it's alright that I'm thinking about kissing you, or alright, I can kiss you?" he teased, smirking down at her.

"Both." She barely had to tilt her chin up before their lips met. She felt his hands on her waist and she cursed the layers of winter clothing between them. His lips moved slowly against hers, giving her control of where it went. She eagerly deepened the kiss. He fervently responded, pulling her body closer to his. When they broke apart a while later, chests heaving, Ginny couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Brilliant," he said breathlessly. Ginny grinned up at him and he tilted her chin up to plant another searing kiss on her lips.

§

A/N: R&R as you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

Studium in Caritate

Chapter 4

"James, give me the beans!" Lily whined from across the table.

"Lily, be polite," Ginny cautioned, taking the bowl of green beans from James and handing them to her.

"Yeah, Lil," James stuck his tongue out at her.

"James, act like an adult," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, James," Lily sassed back.

"I love you, Mum," Albus said sweetly from across the table.

Ginny chuckled, "You are getting an extra scoop of ice cream tonight." Albus beamed at her and went back to eating his lasagna. Ginny turned back to James, "You had your date yesterday, didn't you?"

"Mum," James moaned, dropping his fork on the table and covering his eyes with his hands.

"With a _girl_?!" Albus exclaimed.

"Annabel isn't a _girl_ , Albus," Lily said, properly, "She is a young _woman_."

Ginny covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "You are right, Lily. I'm sure Annabel is a lovely -," James cut her off.

"Stop!" he slammed his hands on the table.

"Didja kiss 'er?" Albus asked with a mouth full of green beans.

"Albus!" Ginny and Lily exclaimed in unison.

James turned bright red. "You did!" Albus yelled.

"Albus, leave your brother alone," Ginny scolded. Both of the boys fell into an awkward silence. James obviously lost his appetite and pushed the rest of his food around his plate with his fork while Albus grinned at him from across the table. "How was your day yesterday, Lily?"

"I studied Potions with Scorpius in the morning and then we played Quidditch in the afternoon!" Lily said excitedly. "He said we should come over to Malfoy Manor over the summer holiday and play! Between all of us, we'd have six people!"

"You want to go to Malfoy Manor?" James asked. "You know we're spending the holiday with Dad. He won't like that."

"Well, I thought we might go with Mum," Lily offered.

"That isn't the agreement, Lil," James said harshly.

"James, I'm sure your father and I can work something out," Ginny said softly. "We're both reasonable people."

"Whatever." James shrugged and went back to his food. Ginny watched him, bothered by his reaction. After she and Harry had separated, it took James months to speak to either of them, but she hadn't seen a reaction from him like this in over a year. While Albus and Lily had been confused about the separation, it was James who took it the hardest.

"Mum, can I have my ice cream now?" Albus asked, interrupting her thoughts and grinning at her.

Ginny had to smile at him. "Of course, sweetie. Why don't you clear the table and I'll start scooping?"

§

When Ginny dropped them at Hogwarts after dinner, she stopped James before he entered the portrait hole. "James, I want you to know that your father and I are proud of you. We love you very much."

"I know," James sighed. He played with his hands sheepishly. "Sorry about what I said."

Ginny pulled him into a hug. "Nothing to apologize for, sweet pea. Try and get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

"Yes, Mum," James gave her a rare smile before climbing through the portrait hole.

After watching the portrait close behind him, Ginny hurried home to clean up and grab the tray of cookies she made earlier before flooing over to Neville's house. She had promised Hannah she would come by and meet the baby as soon as she could. Stepping out of the fireplace, she smiled at the familiar sight. The room was a mess: blankets were strewn across the floor, dishes were left unattended at the table, and there were multiple laundry baskets of dirty laundry piling up at the foot of the stairs.

"Han? Nev?" she called, walking into the kitchen. She paused to charm the dishes in the sink. They immediately bubbled with soap and started washing, rinsing, and stacking themselves.

"Ginny?" Hannah's voice came from upstairs. Ginny followed her voice and found both Hannah and Neville in the new baby's room. Hannah was collapsed gracefully in a rocking chair while Neville paced the room, gently rocking the newborn. Clothes, toys and diapers were strewed around the room. "Hi," Hannah said, smiling at her sleepily.

"Hey," Ginny said, squeezing her friend's hand supportively. She pulled out the bag of chocolate chip cookies and handed it to Hannah. Hannah grinned and immediately started eating one. Ginny glanced over at Neville, "Can I hold her?"

Neville grinned at her and handed her the tiny baby, saying, "Her name is Matilda."

"Oh, Matilda," Ginny cuddled the baby close to her. The little girl looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "Hi, you." Matilda closed her eyes and curled against Ginny's body. "She's beautiful."

"She is a handful," Hannah added, stifling a yawn.

"How are you two holding up?" Ginny asked, taking over Neville's job of rocking Matilda.

Neville lowered himself onto a chair and sighed, "Tired."

"I can imagine," Ginny smiled.

"She spent her first three nights awake and crying," Hannah explained.

"It will probably get worse," Ginny admitted.

"Oh, good," Neville said sarcastically.

"How are you, Gin?" Hannah asked, changing the subject. "How was your date with Malfoy?"

"You told her?" Ginny asked Neville, incredulously.

"She's my wife and we've been up for three days," Neville said defensively. "We had to have _something_ to talk about."

Ginny sighed, "It was fine." She turned her attention back to the baby, "But _you_ don't want to hear about that, do you?" She looked back to see Hannah and Neville staring at her expectantly. "There isn't much to tell. He picked me up, we went out for dinner, and then he dropped me off at home. End of story."

"Was he nice to you?" Hannah asked.

"Why would he ask her out and then treat her badly?" Neville asked, confused.

"Sounds like something Malfoy would have done at Hogwarts," Hannah shrugged.

"Well, he's changed since Hogwarts," Ginny shrugged. "We all have."

"I just can't imagine him as an adult," Hannah offered. "And with a son?"

"He is a wonderful father," Ginny said quickly. Neville nodded in affirmation and Ginny continued, "I have his son in class and Scorpius is incredibly intelligent. He and Draco are very close."

"Malfoy does more for his son than most of my other students' parents," Neville added.

Hannah shook her head, "I'm impressed." She looked up at Ginny, "It sounds like you quite like him."

"Who likes who?" a voice asked from behind them. They all turned to see Harry pushing the door open. "Oh, Gin. Hey."

"Harry," Neville stood to shake Harry's hand. "Ginny hadn't met the baby yet. Didn't know you were stopping by."

"Well, Ron and Hermione left early, so I thought I'd come meet Matilda," he smiled awkwardly at Ginny. "Great minds think alike, eh?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled at him. It had been months since she had last seen him. They had an awkward encounter at King's Cross when he was dropping the kids off for school in the fall. "How are you, Harry?"

"Doing well," Harry said. "And you?"

"Same," Ginny said.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence until Harry asked, "And the kids?"

"Doing well. James had his first date yesterday." Ginny couldn't help chuckling, "He seemed rather embarrassed about it at dinner tonight, so I think it went well."

"Growing up too fast," Harry said longingly.

"I know," Ginny smiled understandingly. She glanced at the clock and said, "I should head home. I have an early class tomorrow." She carefully handed Matilda back to Neville. "It was lovely to see you Han," she hugged her friend and kissed her cheek gently, "Let me know when you need some time away and we'll get lunch." She turned to Harry, "It was nice to see you as well."

"Of course," Harry offered his hand and she shook it gawkily.

"See you tomorrow, Nev," Ginny smiled at him before leaving.

She quickly descended the stairs and flooed home, thankful to be away from Harry. It wasn't that she hated him or was scared of him; she simply wasn't comfortable with him. Thankfully their separation had been relatively easy, but things were said and feelings were hurt. There are some things you can't take back. She sighed and stripped off her clothes so she could step in the shower. The hot water cascaded down her body, easing away the stress of the day. After bundling up in warm pajamas and slippers, she pulled her hair back into a long braid down her back and happily made her way to her bedroom.

To her surprise, Draco's large owl, she had learned his name was Jasper, was nestled on one of her pillows. As if she caught him by surprise, he jumped up and flew around the room, hooting indignantly. "I saw that," she teased.

He landed on the bed with a huff and stuck his leg out angrily. She untied the letter and, before she could read it, Jasper took off out of her room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. She followed him, assuming he wanted a cracker, but surprisingly, she found him perched on top of the refrigerator, looking at her expectantly. Puzzled, she grabbed a cracker and tried to hand it to him, but he hooted at her, disgusted with the treat. "You want something out of here?" she opened the refrigerator door and he hopped down to the floor to peek inside.

Using his beak, he pushed past the fruits and vegetables, even knocking a few containers of yogurt to the floor. She sighed and picked them up as he continued his search. Hooting excitedly, he pulled a container out and dropped it on the ground, leaving it to fly around the room happily. Grinning, she opened it and pulled out a piece of leftover bacon from her breakfast the day before. "Are you jealous that Cedar got bacon and you didn't?"

He ignored her question and flew back to her bedroom. She followed him and handed him the bacon before he flew out into the night. "You are a strange owl," she called after him.

Before turning off the light, she opened the letter from Draco. A small white flower fell out of the letter and his languid text read:

 _Ginny,_

 _I had a wonderful time last night. I would love to see you again. Soon._

 _Draco._

§

Monday mornings were always rough for Ginny. Sipping her tea, she meandered through the entrance hall up to her classroom, calling for students to walk instead of run, wear their uniform appropriately, and, for two students, reminding them that public displays of affection were not permitted in the hallway.

"Professor Weasley!" Ginny sighed as the young girl greeted her at the door to her classroom.

"Good morning, Ms. Fawley. What can I do for you?" Ginny unlocked her classroom and the second-year followed her in.

"I was wondering if you might consider extra credit homework for students who may be struggling in your class," Alice Fawley asked primly.

Ginny had to turn away from the girl so she could roll her eyes. Turning back to her she said, "Ms. Fawley, if I were to assign extra credit homework, it would be on my terms, not yours. Secondly, extra credit is not going to be enough to raise your grade for the year."

"But Professor!" Alice protested.

"I'm sorry," Ginny interrupted. "You have numerous missing assignments and you barely passed your last exam." She touched the girl's shoulder gently. "I would highly recommend you spend some extra time studying before your exam at the end of the year. If you need help, I can recommend a few older students who could use some spending money."

Alice sighed, shoulders slumped, disappointed. "Thank you, Professor."

Ginny shook her head, watching her leave. When the door had shut, she began pulling her materials out of her bag. She had a stack of homework she had to grade before her first period class. The door creaked open again and, thinking it was Alice again, she called, "I'm not changing my mind."

"Even if I begged?" Ginny whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"I wasn't expecting you," Ginny said, smiling at the man in her door.

Draco smirked back at her and let the door shut behind him. The moment she heard the bolt click, she felt the atmosphere in the room intensify. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I have a meeting with the Board of Governors this morning -," She often forgot he was on the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Ginny interrupted him, "I _really_ don't care." She crossed the room in a few strides and kissed him. She felt him smile against her lips and his arms found their way around her waist. He pulled her closely to him, intensifying the burning kiss, leaving them to pull away breathlessly a few minutes later.

"I really do have a meeting," he said, panting. Despite his words, he momentarily pulled her into another searing kiss.

"I should let you go," she muttered, her lips grazing his, teasingly. "Wouldn't want you to be late."

"I think this is a appropriate cause for tardiness," he said, barely stifling the groan that escaped his mouth as she nipped at his bottom lip. He let out a soft growl and drew her into another head-spinning kiss. Ginny threaded her fingers through his hair, bringing his body, if possible, even more firmly against hers. He moved gracefully to lift her to one of the tables and his hips bumped hers in _just_ the right place, causing both of them to moan.

Only the tolling of the fifteen-minute bell made them pull apart. "I am going to have students in my room in a few minutes."

"I figured," he kissed her lightly.

"You know, this doesn't count as our second date," Ginny said pointedly.

Draco chuckled and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "That's too bad. You know what they say about _third_ dates, right?" Ginny looked at him, puzzled. He pressed his lips against her throat before murmuring, "They last all night."

Shocked, Ginny's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. Seeing the look on her face, Draco burst out laughing. She playfully hit his shoulder. He caught her hand and used it to pull her into another quick kiss before he glanced at his watch. "I would _love_ to stay and let you keep beating me up, but I am terribly late."

"Fine," Ginny said, begrudgingly.

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

"6:00?"

"I'll pick you up." Draco gave her one last smile before unlocking her door and leaving.

Sighing, Ginny straightened her clothes and headed to the front of the room. Seeing the still ungraded pile of homework she shoved it back into her bag. "Guess I'll have to grade these later."

§

Scorpius arrived at her classroom promptly at 7:30 that evening. He dropped his bag on the table, and immediately pulled out his wand and the apple they had been working with.

"That apple is going to go bad soon," Ginny pointed out as Scorpius started casting a concealment charm on it.

"If I can cast this charm correctly, I won't need to worry about that. Can't eat it if I can't find it." Scorpius grinned at her.

Ginny laughed and said, "Well, you're never going to cast it correctly if you don't fix your wrist position." Scorpius eyed his wrist and, catching his mistake, fixed his stance before smiling at her again.

He really had changed over the last few weeks. He and Lily had become good friends and spent nearly all their time together. While Albus did not actively socialize with Scorpius, the two were friendly and greeted each other in passing. While Scorpius was still hard on himself, having a friend like Lily seemed to calm him down.

"Professor?" Scorpius asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Ginny turned her attention back to him and he said, "I – um – I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course."

"Can you teach me how to duel?"

"How to duel?" Ginny asked, shocked. "Why on earth do you need to know how to duel?"

Scorpius looked away from her. "I'm just curious."

"Scorpius, did someone challenge you?" Ginny asked.

"No," he scuffed his shoe against the floor. "But he threatened to."

"He?" Ginny asked.

"Warrington."

Ginny sighed and sat down, gesturing for him to sit with her. "What else has he said to you?"

"Lots of things." Scorpius shrugged, "He doesn't like my father."

"Because his father was at Hogwarts with your father?" Ginny remembered Cassius Warrington. He had been a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts, but she had multiple run-ins with him when he was on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

"I assume so."

"Scorpius. Warrington, similar to his father, is a bloody git." Scorpius gaped at her language. "You have better things to worry about than a seventh year who is barely passing his classes and thinks he has nothing better to do than pick on you. Don't worry about him. He's a waste of your time. And if he does challenge you," Ginny paused to grin at him, "I'll be your second."

§

A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Studium in Caritate

Chapter 5

"You did not!" Ginny laughed as she and Draco walked out of the Three Broomsticks and into the cold night air.

"I swear to Merlin, I did." Draco said. "I completely forgot our first wedding anniversary. Astoria made it worse, though. She didn't tell me I forgot. Held it over my head for months until I remembered."

"I'm surprised she forgave you," Ginny teased.

"I am as well," Draco chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down the street. The moon was out, casting shadows across their path. Shivering, Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her. To her surprise, Draco gently took one of her hands and folded his around it, tucking it close to keep it warm. "I appreciate you letting me talk about her," he said softly.

"I rather like hearing you talk about her," Ginny admitted. Draco glanced at her, surprised. She took a deep breath, "If you weren't aware, you were a bit of a prat at Hogwarts."

"A bit?" he smiled.

"Ok, a rather large prat," she nudged him playfully. "And that day you came to my office and yelled at me, I almost hexed you to Canada." He laughed. "But, when you talk about her, you remind me that you aren't that boy from Hogwarts anymore." They arrived at her door and she leaned against it, watching him carefully. "You're not going to call me _Weasley_ or trip me or knock my books down and laugh at me."

"If you carried books, I would knock them down," he teased.

"Just to see me bend over to pick them up?"

"Merlin, you know me too well, already," he grinned. She shivered again as the wind whipped down the sidewalk. He gently tucked a strand of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful, you know?"

"Kiss me," she said softly. He eagerly obliged, slipping one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist to pull her lips against his. Her hands instinctively moved around him, bringing his body tightly against hers. He leaned into her, pinning her against her front door. The contact made Ginny's pulse race.

As they broke apart, breathlessly, he muttered, "You are too damn good at that."

"Just wait until you get me in bed," she murmured, making him groan. Ginny kissed him again, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. She had to admit, she was curious about him at Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinson had bragged about her relationship with Draco so often that he became rather well known amongst the female students.

"I should probably go," Draco said, pulling away. As if struggling with his decision, he immediately kissed her again. "Gods, Ginny. I'm going mental imagining you in bed, naked." It was Ginny's turn to groan and pull him in for another kiss.

"I have an early class," she said softly, letting her lips brush his.

"Right," he reluctantly stepped away from her, casually rearranging his robes to hide how enthusiastic he had become. "I had a great time with you tonight."

"You were alright," she shrugged passively.

He burst out laughing, "At least you keep me humble. Can I see you tomorrow evening again?"

"Two nights in a row?" Ginny asked, eyebrows rising. "Be careful, _Malfoy_ , or I might start to think you actually _like_ me."

"Good point. Probably should take some time apart. Maintain the mutual disgust we have for each other."

"That is a wise decision." Ginny couldn't hold it in any more; a grin quickly spread across her face and she pulled him close to kiss him swiftly. "Tomorrow sounds wonderful."

§

The next morning seemed to move at the pace of molasses. Ginny had to admit she was excited to see Draco again that evening, and teaching did not make the day go by any faster. While her Hufflepuff fourth years were a difficult class, she loved her Ravenclaw first years. Not only were they good kids, they were adorable. It was a small class, there were only nine of them, and they were still perfecting the art of wand waving. Today only one student accidentally threw their wand across the room, which was a large improvement over the previous week.

At lunch, Ginny was surprised to find a letter waiting for her on her desk. She immediately recognized Draco's handwriting and tore it open.

 _Ginny,_

 _I haven't stopped thinking about you since yesterday. I can't wait to see you this evening. I will pick you up at your house at six._

 _Draco_

The letter was accompanied by a single red rose. Ginny couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face as she smelled the flower and began daydreaming about him. Goodness, he made her feel like a giddy little girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her office door. "Come in!" she called, setting the rose and letter down on her desk. To her surprise, Scorpius appeared in her doorway. "Scorpius! I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, looking upset.

"Of course. Close the door and have a seat," Ginny gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk before moving to sit at her chair. Scorpius shut the door and slumped into the chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I have to ask you something," Scorpius said. Ginny was surprised to hear the aggression in his voice.

"Alright," Ginny said slowly.

"Warrington told me something this morning," Scorpius said. The frustration was plain on his face. "He said he caught you with my dad. You two were in Hogsmeade last night. _Kissing._ Said my dad and you are," he paused and said snidely, "you know _, together_." Ginny felt her face begin to flush a deep red as Scorpius continued. "I told him it wasn't true, but he insists he saw you." He looked up at her and noticed how uncomfortable she was. Shock crossed his face, "Is it true?"

"Scorpius," Ginny took a deep breath, trying to ease the nervousness from her voice. "I really think this is something you should discuss with your father, not me."

"Is it true?" Scorpius repeated, a little louder. "Tell me!"

"Scorpius-," he cut her off.

"Is that why you agreed to tutor me? Just so you could get to my father? I know people try to take advantage of Malfoys. What do you want from him?" Scorpius' face was screwed up with anger.

"Scorpius, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" A jar on the bookshelf shattered. Ginny was so surprised she couldn't speak. "My father loves my mum!" Tears were now spilling down his cheeks. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. "Stay away from my father!" He stormed out of the room.

Ginny watched him go before glancing at her bookshelf. The jar hadn't fallen or been disturbed. It had simply shattered in place. Glancing back to where Scorpius had stormed away, her jaw dropped. He had performed wandless magic.

§

When Draco knocked on her door that evening, Ginny's stomach lurched. She had no idea how to talk to him about this. She glanced at herself in the mirror nervously before pulling the door open. She couldn't help but smile when she found him leaning casually against the doorframe, bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hey," he smiled and handed them to her, stepping into the house and closing the door.

"Hey," she smiled weakly and took them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he leaned down to kiss her. "I thought we might go to Diagon Alley for dinner this evening. There is a new Italian place there and if you don't mind flooing-," she cut him off.

"Draco, I don't think we should go out this evening," Ginny said slowly.

A soft grin spread across his face, "Skipping to the end of the third date?" He pulled her into a scorching kiss, leaving her weak in the knees. Merlin, she loved the way he kissed her, as if nothing existed in the world, but her. It took all of her willpower to push him away from her. He moved to kissing her throat, his tongue gently massaging the pulse point below he ear.

"Draco," Ginny couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips and she felt him smile against her skin. "Scorpius asked me about us today."

Brusquely he pulled away from her. The abrupt absence of his body heat made her shiver. His eyes scanned her face worriedly. "What did he say?"

"An older student saw us together outside my doorway last night and concluded that we were involved," she took a deep breath. "He told Scorpius we must be sleeping together."

"Is he ok? Did he seem upset?" Draco seemed almost panicked now.

"Yes," Ginny admitted. "He seemed to think I was taking advantage of you being a Malfoy and that I only offered to help him so I could get to you. He -," her voiced cracked as tears filled her eyes, "He said you love Astoria and I shouldn't get in the way. I feel awful, Draco."

"Shit," he ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go see him. He is probably panicking. I haven't dated since Astoria died." He finally looked up at her, "I have to go."

"Of course," Ginny nodded understandingly. "Go see him. Let me know how he's doing."

Almost hesitantly, Draco kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll see you later?" Ginny nodded. He kissed her again before leaving.

§

The next morning, Ginny waited patiently outside her classroom, hoping to see Scorpius pass by on his way to class. She didn't see him, but Lily stopped to hug her. "Morning, Mum."

"Hey, sweet pea," Ginny hugged her daughter tightly. "How are you?"

Lily shrugged, "Alright. Scorpius bailed on breakfast with me this morning, so I had to eat by myself."

"He bailed on you?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Owled me last night and said his father was taking him out of school for a few days. Family emergency." Lily glanced at her watch. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later!" She gave Ginny another hug before scampering down the hall.

Ginny watched her, concernedly before pulling her classroom door shut and locking it. She hurried down the hallway to the staffroom. Just as she had hoped, Neville was seated by the fireplace with the head of Slytherin House, Felix Ackerman. Ackerman had taken over teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts on Harry's recommendation after the war.

"Professor," Ginny interrupted their conversation quietly. Both men turned to look at her.

"Ah, Ginevra," Felix gestured for her to sit next to them. "I haven't seen you in quite some time. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Felix, and yourself?"

"I am doing quite well," the older man said, smiling softly. "I was just telling Mr. Longbottom here that I caught two students out of bed last night attempting to break into the kitchen on my rounds last night. I tried to get them a snack, but they were so scared they scattered. I haven't heard of any missing students, so I assume they made it to their common room safely."

For being the head of Slytherin house, Felix Ackerman was one of the least threatening people Ginny had ever met. She chuckled at his story and said, "I'm glad I didn't catch them. I wouldn't have been so nice."

"Oh, you know," Felix waved her off. "Right after the holidays everyone is on their best behavior, but as we settle into spring term, students will start getting rowdy."

"Speaking of your students," Ginny cleared her throat, trying to sound nonchalant. "I was informed that Scorpius Malfoy was pulled out of school?" Neville shot her a questioning look, but didn't say anything, opting to take a sip of his tea.

"Ah, yes," Felix pushed his glasses up his nose. "Scorpius Malfoy had a visit from his father late yesterday evening. I happened to be on rounds and stumbled across the two in a rather heated argument outside the Slytherin common room. They seemed rather upset so I recommended Mr. Malfoy take his son home for a few days. Family matters should really be handled at home, not at school."

"Of course," Ginny played with her hands nervously. "If you don't mind me asking, did they mention why they were arguing?"

"Why do you ask, Ginny?" Neville interrupted, looking rather put out.

"I – um – I was supposed to meet with Scorpius this evening for Charms tutoring," Ginny said quickly. "He – uh – he seemed rather upset the other day. Said Warrington was bullying him again. Thought that might have upset his father."

"Oh, it was nothing like that," Felix shook his head. "From what I gathered, something had come up in Mr. Malfoy's personal life and his son was not too pleased about it. If you ask me, I'd say it's a good thing that Mr. Malfoy is dating again. It's been years since his wife died. His son is doing quite well, but a boy needs a mother. Especially at this age." Felix looked at Ginny, "I'm sure you know that, having children yourself."

"Of course," Ginny agreed, not elaborating.

"Anyway," Felix shrugged, "It's none of my business. Mr. Malfoy said Scorpius will be back at school in a day or two." He glanced at the large clock over the fireplace. "My word, is it that late already? I should head to class." The older gentleman pushed himself out of his chair and tottered out the door.

Neville turned to Ginny, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

Ginny sighed and slumped back into her chair. "Warrington told Scorpius he saw Draco and I together. Scorpius seemed rather upset about it and we cancelled our date last night so Draco could speak with him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny bit her lip nervously. "I'm more worried about them than myself. They're so close and Scorpius wasn't handling it very well. He is so attached to his father and his mother. I can't imagine the idea of another person invading that is easy for him."

Neville touched her hand gently. "All you can do is give them time."

"I know," Ginny groaned. "This is making me dread telling my children."

"I'm sure they'll handle it better than Scorpius."

"I'd be more worried that one of them would tell Ron and George, and they would egg Malfoy Manor," Ginny said flatly, making Neville laugh. She shook her head, hiding a smile. "Felix was right, classes are going to start soon. I'll see you later."

§

Late that evening, as Ginny was leaving her classroom, she passed a large group of Slytherins in the hall. Seeing one particular Slytherin, she stopped and said, "Mr. Warrington, may I speak with you."

Alfred Warrington strutted over to her, brushing off the laughter from his classmates, "How can I help you, Professor."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him, "Warrington. I was informed that you were in Hogsmeade after hours on a school night."

"Wasn't me, Professor. Must have been someone else," he shrugged casually.

Ginny leaned towards him and hissed, "If I even see you _look_ at Scorpius Malfoy the wrong way, I will have you expelled faster than you can say Expelliarmus. Do you hear me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Warrington sneered.

"Good," Ginny snapped. "Now, fifty points from Slytherin for being out of the castle after hours. Get back to your common room before I have to contact your head of house."

"Good night, Professor," Warrington called after her as she walked away from him down the hall. "Say hi to Mr. Malfoy for me."

It took all of Ginny's self control to not hex the boy.

§

That Sunday at the dinner Ginny could tell her children were having a bad week. Lily sat quietly next to her, picking at her food while James wasn't eating at all. Albus had taken to picking on James. Ginny wasn't feeling particularly conversational herself. She hadn't heard from Draco all week and was starting to get worried.

Sighing, she broke the silence, "How was Quidditch practice this week, James? Don't you have a new beater?"

"She's doing fine," James said sullenly. Both Harry and Ginny had been ecstatic when James had been voted captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Albus, how was your week?" Ginny asked. Albus shrugged and didn't answer. He prodded James in the side with his wand. Taking a deep breath, Ginny turned to Lily. The usually happy, smiling teenager was slouched in her seat, slowly eating her corn one kernel at a time. "Lil?"

Lily sighed and asked, "Do you know when Scorpius is coming back to school? He's been gone all week. I owled him and he wasn't very nice when he replied. Said it was none of my business."

"I'm sorry, sweet pea. I think he is dealing with some family things with his father," Ginny offered.

"I know," Lily shrugged. "He didn't have to be so mean about it. He said I should ask you what is going on."

"I don't know," Ginny said honestly.

"I hope they're ok," Albus muttered from across the table, surprising Ginny.

"I'm sure they're fine," Ginny said.

"Mum, can James and I play wizard's chess?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Of course," Ginny smiled. "Albus, why don't you help me clean up and then we'll serve up pie for everyone." Albus agreed happily while James and Lily pulled out Uncle Ron's old chess set. While Ginny carried the dishes in the kitchen, Albus hummed to himself as he scraped the leftover food into the trash bin.

There was a knock on the front door, making all of them pause and look up. "Shall I answer it, Mum?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Ginny said, hesitantly. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 8:30. Who would be visiting at this hour? When Lily came back into the dining room, Ginny was shocked to see Draco and Scorpius with her, both clad in wool cloaks.

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco said apologetically. He looked over at Ginny, "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Ginny quickly cast cleaning charms on the dishes and the sink filled with suds. "Lily, can you hang their cloaks by the door?"

Draco handed Lily his cloak. "Scorpius, why don't you wait out here with Lily. This should only take a minute." He hugged his son tightly. Scorpius leaned into Draco, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Scorpius, look at this chess set!" Lily excitedly pulled the young Malfoy over to the table where James had set everything up. "My uncle Ron says this set saved his life once."

Ginny led Draco down the hall to her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind them. She quickly turned to Draco, "Are you both alright? I've been worried, but didn't want to bother you with an owl."

"We're fine." Draco sat down on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up at her. "Scorpius and I needed to talk about this. We should have talked about it ages ago, but it was never an issue. Scorpius misses his mum. When he found out about us, he got scared. He doesn't want us to forget Astoria, but he also feels like he's betraying her. He really likes you. He's scared." Draco sighed, "I'm scared."

Ginny sat down next to him and leaned against him and snuck an arm around his waist. "You scare me too," she admitted. He glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled kindly. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, enjoying how silky it felt against her palm.

A soft knock on the door to her bedroom made her pull away from him. When Scorpius opened the door, he eyed them carefully. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything, Scorpius. Please, come in." Ginny extended a hand to him and he hesitantly took it, letting her pull him close. Ginny followed her first instinct and she pulled the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly. He clung to her, squeezing her around the waist.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Scorpius muttered against her shoulder. "I shouldn't have spoken to you that way."

Ginny held him by the shoulders so she could look him in the eye, "Scorpius, you can call me Ginny. It's ok." The boy nodded and hugged her again. Keeping one arm tightly around him, Ginny extended her other hand to Draco, squeezing his hand gently. When Scorpius stepped away from her Ginny said, "Now, Albus and I were just about to serve some pie if you two would like to join us."

"We wouldn't want to ruin your dinner," Draco said quickly.

"You're not ruining anything." Ginny grinned at Scorpius. "We're having lemon meringue."

"My favorite!" Scorpius exclaimed. Draco and Ginny followed Scorpius down the hallway to the dining room where Lily and James were staring intently at the chessboard on the table. Albus was still in the kitchen, waiting patiently to cut the pie.

"Lil, James, this is Scorpius' father, Draco."

"Wizard's Chess?" Draco asked. James eyed him up and down before nodding curtly. "I was the Slytherin Wizard's Chess Champion my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Lily asked. "James was the Gryffindor Champion last year! They're having the tournament next month."

"I'd love to play you some time," Draco offered James.

"Why don't you take over for me," Lily asked. "We just started and I'm not very good."

"Do you mind?" Draco asked. James shook his head, and Lily moved out of the way so Draco could sit down across the table from him.

Scorpius followed Ginny into the kitchen to help slice the pie with Albus. "Mum, why don't you wait in the dining room and we'll do it ourselves," Albus offered.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, hesitantly. "I don't want an incident like last Christmas."

"Mum, Uncle Charlie's toes grew back eventually."

" _Eventually_?" Scorpius asked, shocked.

"Albus," Ginny warned.

"What?" Albus asked, defensively. "It's not going to happen _now_. Aunt Hermione said Uncle Ron dropped the knife because he had too much firewhiskey. We won't have that problem, Mum."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lily. Let's wait in the living room."

"Mum?" Lily asked, sitting next to her mother on the old, over-stuffed couch in the living room. Ginny looked at her expectantly. "Are you seeing Scorpius' father?"

Ginny glanced in the dining room where James and Draco were immersed in the game. She was happy to see James' competitive grin. "I am. Is that ok with you?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't mind. He seems nice." She glanced over at him. "Not sure what Uncle Ron will say."

"Uncle Ron can shove it," Ginny snorted.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed, shocked.

§

"Are you sure you don't mind taking them?" Ginny asked for the fourth time.

"Mum, he's going up to the castle to drop Scorpius off anyway," James said exasperatedly. "We'll be fine." He hugged his mum and kissed her cheek gently before pulling his cloak on. "Thanks for dinner."

"I really don't mind," Draco smiled at her from the door. The kids stood in the doorway bundled in their cloaks, watching their parents. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Ginny smiled up at him.

He reached for her hand, gently playing with her fingers. "Dinner. Wednesday. 7:30."

"Sounds perfect." Draco pressed his lips softly to the palm of her hand before leading the group out the door.

"Good night, Mum!" Lily called as the door shut behind them. Ginny watched out the front window as they left. Lily and Draco were deep in conversation while James chased Albus up the path.

To Ginny's surprise, Scorpius ran back to the door. She opened it quickly. "Did you forget something?"

He immediately hugged her. She hugged him back, smiling into his platinum hair. "Thank you, Ginny."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, get some sleep. We start working on your wandless magic tomorrow night!"

§

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Studium in Caritate

Chapter 6

Ginny had to prepare her classroom for Scorpius' lesson Monday night. She cast a few unbreakable charms on her windows and the desks. She emptied out her pencil container to be safe and handed Lily a pair of protective eye goggles.

"Mum, don't you think you're being a bit too cautious?" Lily asked, reluctantly putting on the goggles.

"No, I'm not, Lily." Ginny gathered her class materials and set them in her office. "Who knows what could go wrong when Scorpius does wandless magic. I don't need anyone to lose an eye."

Scorpius arrived a few minutes later and he smiled when he saw Lily. "Hey! You aren't going to believe what happened in Potions today!"

Lily giggled, "Albus told me about it! Warrington blew up a cauldron?"

"Not only that, the explosion blew out all the windows in the classroom! They had to cancel class for the rest of the day!" Scorpius grinned at her excitedly. "Warrington got detention for a week!"

"Serves him right," Lily shrugged. "I can't believe he's so mean to you."

"Is he still treating you badly?" Ginny asked Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged. "Hasn't changed much. He picks on me whenever I see him. Says I have no right being in Slytherin since I'm friends with a Gryffindor."

"That kid," Ginny shook her head angrily. "One day he's going to get what he deserves." She sighed, "It doesn't matter now. We need to get to your studies." She brought a tray out of her office and set it on the table in front of Scorpius. "This is the jar you broke in my office the other day." The tray was filled with shards of glass. "I want you to put it back together."

"I don't know how to," Scorpius admitted.

"How would you do it with your wand?"

"Reparo."

Ginny set the tray on the table at the back of the room and said, "Give me your wand." She held out her hand expectantly. Scorpius took his wand out of his robes and handed it to her nervously. Lily nervously moved away from the table. "Now, I want you to visualize casting Reparo." Scorpius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Visualize the wand movement and the feeling of your wand in your hand. Remember what it feels like when you cast the spell. Visualize the results that you want." Ginny paced behind Scorpius, watching him closely. She gently touched his shoulder. "Relax." Scorpius took another deep breath. "Now, I want you to open your eyes, keep an eye on the jar and cast your spell."

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes, which had turned dark grey. He raised a hand and gestured at the jar. " _Reparo_." Ginny nearly erupted in excitement. Scorpius gave her a frustrated look, "I didn't do it."

"But it moved!" she said excitedly.

"I saw it too!" Lily added.

"Really?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Really!" Ginny said happily. "Try again!"

Scorpius nodded determinedly and closed his eyes to try again.

Two hours later, they were still there. Lily was curled up in Ginny's office, asleep in a chair. "Scorpius, I know you can do this." Ginny watched him intently from across the room. Scorpius stood at the front of the classroom, eyeing a feather on the table on the back wall. He was attempting to make it levitate.

Growling under his breath, Scorpius glared at the feather and stretched his arms before refocusing his attention. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." After a few minutes of silence, his shoulders slumped and he collapsed into a chair, exhausted. "I can't do it, Ginny."

"Look at me." Scorpius looked up at her, "You can do this. You mended that jar perfectly. This is a little different, but you will get it." She glanced up at the clock: nearly 9:30. "It's getting late. You should head to bed."

Scorpius nodded in agreement and packed up his things. Before he left he turned to Ginny and said, "My father said to say hi."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you. You can tell him I say hi as well. Are you going home for the Easter holiday next weekend?"

"Yes. I always go to my grandparent's house for the holidays so my father can have the weekend to himself." Scorpius smiled softly, "He and my mum used to take a holiday abroad for the long weekend."

"That sounds wonderful." Even thinking about Lucius Malfoy put a bad taste in Ginny's mouth. She forced a smile. "I hope you have a wonderful time."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow evening!" Scorpius scampered out of the room.

§

The next morning Ginny was settled at her desk with a cup of tea, grading some homework. She had just set aside a rather horrendous essay when Lily came barging into the office. "Mum, you're needed in the headmistress's office!"

"What happened?" Ginny set her tea down and quickly followed Lily into the hall. A few straggling students were still rushing to classes, despite the bell.

"James was in a fight."

"Shit." Ginny quickened her pace. When she arrived in McGonagall's office, she was surprised to see James seated in an old wingback chair with Madam Pomfrey doting over him. "James, are you alright?" Ginny hurried to her son. Dried blood was caked to his bottom lip.

"I'm fine, Mum. Ow!" Madam Pomfrey had been healing a bruise that was slowly forming around his eye.

"If you'd stop squirming, I wouldn't have to be so forceful," Madam Pomfrey chastised.

"James, let her heal you," Ginny scolded. Abruptly the office door slammed open once again and McGonagall entered.

"Ginny, thank you for coming so quickly." McGonagall gestured for her to sit and she obeyed. The older witch organized her robes and sat primly in the seat across from her. "Early this morning, Mr. Filch found your son in a brawl with Alfred Warrington outside the Astronomy tower."

"James!" Ginny exclaimed. "How could you? I am so sorry, Professor."

"I'm sure you know our policy on fighting, Ms. Weasley. I have no choice but to suspend James for a week, starting immediately," McGonagall said apologetically. "James must leave school grounds. He will be allowed to return in one weeks time."

"Of course." Ginny turned to James. "You'd better be prepared to work your butt of this week, young man. Let's go." She rose and walked out of the room, him trailing behind him. Lily, who had been waiting outside, joined them as Ginny marched to her office. "James, I am so disappointed in you. A _fistfight_? Really?"

"Mum, you need to hear his side!" Lily exclaimed.

"There is _no_ excuse for fighting, Lily," Ginny snapped. "James, I have half a mind to send you to your grandparent's house for the weekend. Molly Weasley has no tolerance for fighting. She'll make sure you never lay a hand on another person in your life."

"Mum!" Lily begged.

"No, Lily." Ginny slammed the door to her classroom. "James, you are going to owl your father and explain this. Suspended from school! I have never been so embarrassed -." Lily interrupted her again.

"Mum, he was standing up for Scorpius!" Lily yelled. "Warrington has been torturing him for months. This morning when he was walking over to join me for breakfast, Warrington pushed Scorpius to the floor and called him a blood traitor because he was hanging out with me!" Lily was close to tears now. "James stepped in right before Warrington really hurt Scorpius."

Ginny cursed herself silently. She struggled to believe that blood lines weren't important anymore, but both Albus and James had been teased about not coming from a pure blood family. Ginny turned to James, "Where is Scorpius now?"

"Sent him to the hospital wing. He scraped his knee," James muttered.

"And you challenged Warrington?"

"No, he followed Lily up to class. Luckily Lil forgot her book bag at breakfast and I was bringing it up to her. Caught Warrington getting ready to shove her as well." James looked down at his hands.

"James," Ginny took a deep breath. "I have never been more proud of you."

He looked up at her, shocked. "What?"

"Standing up for Scorpius and your sister like that." Ginny hugged him tightly. "Maybe next time, don't get caught. Alright?"

"Thanks, Mum," James hugged her back.

"Now, you're still suspended for the week." Ginny sighed, "Why don't you head to the village. The house is unlocked. Make yourself at home in the guest room. I'll be home around 6:30. I expect the house to be in once piece and dinner on the table. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mum." James smiled at her and turned to leave. Before he left he turned to Lily. "We need to teach you how to duel."

"James," Ginny warned. James grinned at her and left.

§

When Ginny arrived home that evening, she was surprised to find James had actually prepared dinner. It was only cheese toasties, but she appreciated it nonetheless. "James!" she called as she walked in the door.

"Mum," James emerged from the kitchen. "We have company."

Harry followed James out of the kitchen. "Hey, Gin."

"Harry. Hi." Ginny said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" She hung her cloak up behind the door and set her bag on the couch.

"I got an owl from McGonagall this afternoon about James getting in a fight," Harry said, glancing over at James. "I thought we should discuss it."

"I've already handled it." Ginny turned to James. "Sweetheart, why don't you go in the kitchen and start working on your homework while your father and I discuss this."

"No, he should stay," Harry said. "Ginny, we need to handle this together. He _hit_ another student."

"Another student who was going to _hurt_ Lily," Ginny said pointedly.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. "Why?"

"James, please go in the kitchen," Ginny repeated. James eyed the two of them for a moment before grabbing his school bag and going into the kitchen. "Harry, a Slytherin seventh year was picking on Lily and her friend. James stepped in before it escalated."

"Is everyone alright?"

"I think Scorpius scraped his knee, but other than that, everyone is fine."

"Scorpius?" Harry paused. " _Malfoy_?"

Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Yes. He and Lily have become rather good friends."

"How odd," Harry thought for a moment. "I ran into Malfoy at the Ministry a few days ago. He was actually quite pleasant."

"Oh, yes, about that." Ginny bit her lip nervously. "I've been seeing him a bit."

"Like, hallucinating?" Harry asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, not _seeing_ him, _dating_ him."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you ill?"

She laughed, "No. I enjoy his company."

"You're bonkers, Gin," Harry stated.

"Probably," Ginny agreed. That got a smile out of him. She touched his shoulder gently. "Why don't you stay for dinner? James cooked."

"Thanks, but I should get home. Ron's coming over for a drink." Harry moved to the door. "Next time James hits someone, will you owl me?"

"It won't happen again!" James yelled from the kitchen.

Ginny smiled. "You'll be the first to know," she assured Harry.

§

The next day sped by for Ginny. Before she knew it, evening had rolled around and she found herself getting ready for dinner with Draco. After dealing with a misbehaving student, she had been late getting home, but was surprised to find James had prepared dinner for himself. He was practicing his chess technique while Ginny scrambled to pick out an outfit.

When she first walked into the living room, he took one look at her and said, "Mum. No."

"What?" Ginny glanced down at her outfit: a nice pair of black slacks and a blue sweater. She thought she looked rather nice.

"You look like a professor."

"I _am_ a professor."

"Not when you're on a date!" James exclaimed. "What about the dress you wore to Aunt Luna's wedding?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprised you remember that dress."

"Go put it on," James demanded.

Ginny sighed. "If Draco gets here, will you let him in?" James nodded and Ginny retreated to her room. She had to dig into the back of her closet to find the deep purple dress. It was knee length and sleeveless, but hugged her curves beautifully. She truly loved the dress and was surprised James had remembered it. Tugging on a pair of black heels, she undid the long braid her hair had been in for the day and let the red curls tumble down her back. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she sighed and made her way back into the living room. "Is this better?" she asked, walking into the room.

To her surprise, Draco was seated on the couch. James stood by the door, arms crossed in front of his chest. Taking one look at her, Draco's jaw dropped a bit and he said, "You look gorgeous."

"You look wonderful, Mum," James agreed. He turned his attention back to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy and I were just having a little talk."

"A _talk_?" Ginny asked, confused.

"James was reminding me of the large number of Weasley men who will – and I want to make sure I get this phrasing correct – _kick my arse_ if anything happens to you." Draco was doing a bad job of hiding his smile.

"And you'd better believe it," James said pointedly.

"James, I don't need you to defend my honor." Ginny gently kissed his cheek and grabbed her cloak from behind the door. "I'll be home late. Don't wait up." Ginny hurried Draco out the door before James could say another word. "I am so sorry," she laughed. "I have never seen him act like that."

"It's alright," Draco assured her. "I thought it was rather noble of him." Before they could walk much further, he stopped her with a hand on her waist. He leaned down to graze his lips against hers. "Hi."

"Hi," Ginny smiled and closed the distance between them to kiss him again.

"Craving anything in particular, this evening?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her down the street.

"Well, now that I know The Three Broomsticks makes cheesecake, I really think we should go there."

"We're going to become regulars there, you know?" Draco teased. Ginny laughed as he led her down the street. As soon as the door shut behind them at the restaurant, Ginny heard Draco mutter, "Shit."

She looked up at him, confused, until she heard a voice across the room yell, "Is that Draco Malfoy?" Glancing over, she saw two men seated in a booth at the back. One she recognized as Blaise Zabini. The second had been on the Slytherin Quidditch team: something Pucey, maybe?

"Do you mind if we go say hi?" Draco asked Ginny. She nodded, mildly nervous about meeting a group of Slytherins, but his fingers were still laced with hers, so when he walked over to greet them, she had no choice but to follow. "Blaise. Adrian." Draco shook hands with the two men. "Good to see you two. Been a long time."

"Draco," Adrian said. "You look good."

"You as well." Draco turned to Ginny. "Ginny, this is Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey. Two of my fellow Slytherins. Boys, this is Ginny Weasley."

"We know who she is," Blaise said, eyebrows rising. "But who is she to _you_?"

"Ginny and I are seeing each other," Draco said, smiling at her.

"Romantically?" Adrian asked, confused.

"Yes."

The two men eyed her cautiously. "I don't bite," Ginny teased.

"That's what they all say," Blaise said, a mischievous smile crossing his face. "Why don't you two join us?"

"Do you mind?" Draco asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled at Blaise and said honestly, "We'd love to."

"So, Ginny," Adrian asked, gesturing at the waitress to bring them menus, "What do you do?"

"I teach Charms at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Draco!" Blaise exclaimed. "You always had a thing for professors."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked Draco, a sly smile crossing her lips.

"I wouldn't call it a _thing,_ " Draco said pointedly at Blaise.

"Had a _raging_ crush on the Astronomy professor. What was her name? Sin – something?" Blaise asked.

"Professor Sinistra?" Ginny gaped at Draco. "I don't blame you. She was beautiful, but still!"

"Who was the other one?" Adrian asked.

"Professor Vector," Blaise supplied. "Arithmancy."

"See, that one I can understand," Adrian agreed. "Something very sexy about a woman who thinks maths can help you predict the future." They all laughed.

Ginny turned to Draco. "I see what this is: fulfillment of a fantasy?"

"Most definitely," Adrian agreed.

"Obviously," Blaise added.

"I don't think there is anything I can say to get out of this one," Draco grinned at Ginny before kissing her gently.

Ginny smiled at him before turning to the other two men, "And what do you two do?"

"I write for the Prophet," Adrian said, taking a sip of his drink. "Mostly business articles, but I occasionally chip in a Quidditch story. Quidditch coverage hasn't been the same for the Prophet since you left."

"I can't believe we never met while I was there!" Ginny said, truly surprised.

"I keep to myself," Adrian admitted.

"I run the family business," Blaise stated. "Not nearly as well as Draco runs his, but we're surviving."

"I don't do much with the business anymore," Draco shrugged. "Never seemed very interesting to me. Father still does some, but most of it is left to our investors."

"How did you two meet?" Adrian asked.

"She yelled at me," Draco smiled.

"He deserved it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised," Blaise quipped.

"Now, now," Draco piped up, "She yelled back."

"That's why he fell for her," Adrian told Blaise. "Not because she's a professor, but she's feisty. Always liked the feisty women, eh Draco?"

"Do you remember when I came to your Christmas Ball a few years ago and Astoria kicked me out because I was drunk?" Blaise laughed.

"She didn't kick you out because you were drunk," Draco corrected. "She kicked you out because you were hitting on her sister."

Blaise shrugged, "She was hot."

"She was married," Draco deadpanned.

"Not my fault." Before Draco could lecture Blaise, their food arrived and silence overtook the table as they began to eat.

§

"I never would have expected to have such an enjoyable evening with a Gryffindor," Blaise said as they exited The Three Broomsticks. "Let alone a _Weasley._ "

"At least she's not a Potter anymore," Adrian teased. He turned to Ginny, "Honestly, it's nice to see Draco out again. It's been too long."

"It was lovely to meet you both," Ginny said truthfully.

"Good to see you gents," Draco shook both of their hands before he and Ginny headed down the street towards her house. They walked in silence, enjoying the starry spring night sky. "As usual, I had a wonderful time tonight," Draco said, leaning against the doorframe to Ginny's house. "Thank you for sacrificing an evening to hang out with my friends."

"I like them," Ginny admitted. "Don't tell Ron. He'd have an aneurism."

Draco chuckled, "Wouldn't want that."

"No," she smiled up at him. Gently grabbing the collar of his cloak, she pulled him down so she could kiss him. He smiled against her lips and eagerly kissed her back, his lips moving softly against hers.

Her heart skipped a beat when his hands parted her cloak and wrapped his arms around her waist. Having his body pressed tightly against hers overwhelmed her senses, but she wanted him closer still. How had she kept her hands off him the whole evening? He left a trail of kisses down her jaw and to her throat. Immediately he found that perfect spot below hear ear and massaged it gently with his tongue. He pulled away from her so he could mutter, "I could barely keep my hands off you in this dress."

"Merlin, Draco," she moaned, arching her back against him. He brushed his lips against hers again and then pulled away so he could look at her. His eyes had turned steely grey. "I wish I could invite you in," Ginny mumbled, her lips grazing his as she spoke.

"I won't say no if you do," Draco assured her, pulling her in for another kiss.

"James is inside," Ginny could feel her heart beating against his chest.

"We can go back to the Three Broomsticks and rent a room for the night," Draco muttered. "Hell, I'll buy the Inn and we can have the whole place to ourselves."

Ginny smiled and said slyly, "Rather eager, aren't we?"

"Gods, Gin," Draco groaned. "I want you."

His words sparked a fire in her stomach and she drew him in for another drugged kiss. The layers of clothing between them were unbearable and she tugged at the fastenings on his cloak. His body heat radiated from him as she pulled at the buttons on his shirt, needing to be closer to him.

Abruptly, Ginny's front door opened, causing them to jump apart.

"Mum," James said sternly, eyeing the two of them. "I think it's time for you to say goodnight."

"James," Ginny cautioned.

"Mum, it's nearly ten thirty and you have class tomorrow morning."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'll be in in a moment." James eyed her sternly, but slowly shut the door again. Turning to Draco she said, "I should go. He's rather persistent."

"Takes after his mum," Draco teased. He snuck a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. "What are you doing for Easter weekend?"

"Nothing," Ginny shrugged. "The kids will be with Harry."

"Well, Scorpius will be with my parents," Draco said softly. "Go away with me for the weekend."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged, "Anywhere. Maybe Italy. The coast is beautiful. Or France, wine country."

"That sounds amazing," Ginny said honestly. "But we could probably stay closer to home." She grinned up at him cunningly. "I don't imagine we'll be leaving the bedroom."

"Witch," he growled, feverishly kissing her. Only the harsh knocking from inside Ginny's living room window made them break apart. "Why don't you come to Malfoy Manor for the weekend?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Really?"

"If you'd like," Draco offered.

"Let me think about it?" she asked.

"Of course." He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly. "You should probably get inside before -,"

He was cut of by James calling "Mum, it's been _five_ minutes!" through the door.

Ginny chuckled, "I'll owl you." Draco nodded and watched her open the door before he left. Ginny shut the door and hung up her cloak. When she entered the living room she found James seated on the couch, arms across his chest, looking at her expectantly. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Out late at night! Snogging your _boyfriend_ on the front step!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You aught to be ashamed of yourself." He stood and stomped into the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

§

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Studium in Caritate

Chapter 7

Ginny woke with a smile the next morning. She smiled up at the ceiling and hugged her pillow tightly. After a few minutes of thinking about Draco, she forced herself out of bed. To her surprise, James was already awake and sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea.

"Morning, Mum," he said cheerfully. "Cuppa?" Ginny nodded, watching him as he moved around the kitchen. "Prophet just arrived. I've got the Quidditch section, but you can have it when I'm done."

"Why are you awake so early?" Ginny asked.

"Mum, it's six forty five."

"I know. Why are you awake?"

"Mum, if I want to get fresh pancakes with breakfast, I have to be down to the great hall by 7 at the very latest. Guess I'm just used to getting up early." He shrugged and handed her a cup of tea.

"Whose child are you?" James grinned at her. When Ginny finished, she kissed his forehead and hurried to get ready for the day. James was flopped on the couch, reading a book when she left. "Now, I want you to finish your Potions homework before I get home, alright?"

"Yes, Mum," James sighed.

Even though Ginny loved the walk up to the school in the morning, she was running late, so she flooed for time's sake. When she stepped out into the staffroom, she was surprised to see Neville preparing a bottle, a crying Matilda on his hip.

"Hey, Nev," Ginny took Matilda from him so he could finish her bottle. "What are you doing here today?" she asked Matilda, gently wiping away the girl's tears with her thumb. The baby sniffled a few times before calming down.

"Thank Merlin," Neville groaned, collapsing into a chair. "She hasn't stopped crying since we got here."

"Where's Hannah?"

"Home sick. Her mum would usually come help, but her parents left the country for a week and can't get an international portkey back." Neville's shoulders slumped. "I've been up all night."

"Why don't you let me take her for the day?" Ginny asked. Neville raised his eyebrows at her. "My classes today are relatively easy and you can use a break. Besides, a baby has no business being in a greenhouse."

"You're amazing." Neville kissed her cheek. "I owe you."

"Get out of here," Ginny laughed, pushing him out the door. "Don't want you late for your class." Neville grinned at her and left. Ginny cooed at the baby, gently rocking her. Matilda was thrilled with her bottle, and Ginny watched her happily as she ate. She took her time getting back to her classroom; she didn't have a first period class that day. Matilda fell asleep in her arms and stayed that way for most of the day.

When lunchtime rolled around, Lily and Scorpius showed up in Ginny's office. Immediately Lily gravitated to the baby, watching her while she slept. "Look at her, Scorpius. She's so cute!"

Scorpius stood by the door, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. He shook his head, "I'll stay here."

"But you have to see her!" Lily insisted. Scorpius shook his head again.

"Scorpius, have you ever met a baby?" Ginny asked.

Scorpius awkwardly played with the hem of his sweater. "I think I have a cousin who was a baby once."

Ginny fought back the laugh. "Well, this is Matilda." She approached Scorpius so he could get a closer look at her. "She is Professor Longbottom's daughter."

"She's so little," Scorpius whispered. Abruptly, Matilda stirred and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes locked with Scorpius' steely grey eyes and she slowly smiled up at him. He grinned back at her.

"She likes you," Ginny told him.

He looked up at Ginny, surprised. "Really?" He looked back at the baby, who reached up for him. He extended a hand to her and she grasped his finger gently before sticking it in her mouth. He laughed, "She does!"

"Why don't we lay her down so you can play with her?" Ginny had Lily spread out a blanket on the floor and she lay Matilda on it. Scorpius hesitantly knelt down next to her and let her play with his fingers again. She giggled and he smiled down at her happily.

"I need to grade some papers. Will you two watch her while I work?" Ginny asked. The two teens nodded happily and Ginny settled herself at her desk to work.

§

That afternoon, she had James' class, and she had a surprise for them. Since he had been at home with her for a few days, she realized that he did not know basic home care charms that she had been taught as a child.

When the class had settled at their desks she said softly. "Very quietly, I need you to grab your wands and follow me. You may leave your books and bags here." Ginny bundled Matilda close to her and led the way out of the classroom.

The class followed her obediently, whispering their concerns. When they started to leave the castle, their whispers got louder and one of the Gryffindors asked, "Professor Weasley, are we going to the Forbidden Forest?"

"Goodness no," Ginny chuckled. "I'm putting you to work."

"To work?" one of James' closest friends, Benjamin Alix asked, looking horrified.

"Cleaning my house." The boy didn't have a response to that, but his jaw dropped open in shock. The students broke into fervent chatter, prattling about what they would have to do. When they got to the front door Ginny turned around and they fell dead silent instantly at her gaze. She balanced Matilda on her hip to say, "This is my house. As most of you know, my son James has been suspended for a week and has been staying here with me. It occurred to me that many of you do not know proper spells for taking care of your homes. In fact, I saw James wash dishes by hand. I was astounded."

She opened the door and found James lying on the couch, reading a book. He sat up, puzzled. "What're you doing home, Mum?"

"I've brought some guests." Ginny stood back so the rest of his class could file in. "Now, I am going to break you into groups and we'll get to work." She broke them into four groups: one for the kitchen, one for laundry, one for the bathroom, and one for the small garden on her back patio.

As the groups set off, Ginny took note of the tall, thin blonde that had stopped to say hello to James: Annabel Denshaw. James blushed and smiled as the girl gently touched his arm. Unable to resist, Ginny meandered over and asked, "James, who is your friend?"

"Mum, you already know her," James complained.

"Professor Weasley, you have a wonderful home," Annabel said, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Annabel. Maybe we'll have you over for dinner sometime. James makes a wonderful cheese toastie."

James, if possible, turned even darker red and he groaned, "Mum!"

"That sounds nice," Annabel smiled. "I should get to my work." She bounced into the kitchen.

Ginny turned to James and smiled slyly. "That's what you get for spying on me and my _boyfriend_ last night _,_ " she teased.

"You're so embarrassing, Mum!" James exclaimed.

"Good. Now, why don't you join the laundry group? I noticed your laundry bin is almost full." He pouted and slumped to the laundry room. She grinned as he left and made her way around the house to supervise her students.

§

"Do you have everything you'll need for the weekend?" Ginny fussed over Lily. The train let out a jet of steam behind her, filling the air with a high whistle.

"Yes, Mum," Lily said firmly. "I double checked and even packed three extra pairs of underwear."

"That's my girl." Ginny kissed her forehead. She turned to Albus and straightened his cloak. "Have fun with your father this weekend, alright? He misses you a lot."

"I know, Mum." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Behave for him, please," Ginny pleaded.

"I can't guarantee anything," Albus shrugged.

"James, keep an eye on him." Ginny hugged James tightly. "And enjoy the weekend, alright?" Her children all hugged her one last time before boarding the train. She waved as the train pulled away and even Albus graced her with a small wave back. Smiling, she pulled her cloak tighter around her and hurried home. She had to finish packing.

The owl she had received from Draco the day before had been short and simple. Due to the wards around Malfoy Manor, he had to pick her up and Apprate with her or she would be torn to shreds. Ginny hurried to her bedroom where the clean laundry was strewn across her bed. Nervously she held up a piece of lacy, black lingerie. As if embarrassed with herself, she put the teddy away in her dresser, shaking away the thought. She resumed her packing, making sure she brought an extra sweater.

Before leaving the room, she eyed her dresser hesitantly. Should she? Again, Ginny shook away the thought. No. No need to be that aggressive. Timidly, she paced in her living room, waiting for the knock on her front door. She double-checked that all the lights and the stove were off. She put on her cloak and waited patiently by the door, tapping her foot rhythmically on the floor. When he did knock on the door, she pulled the door open so quickly that he jumped back in surprise.

"Were you waiting right there for me?" he asked, mischievously.

"Perhaps." She blushed.

He grinned and pulled her into a feverish kiss. She gripped his cloak tightly in her small fists, needing to have him closer. "There is a hot dinner waiting for us at the Manor. I've asked the staff to light the fireplace in the dining room and chill a bottle of wine. That's if we plan on eating dinner. We could just skip it and -," he let his lips graze hers suggestively, "go upstairs to my chambers." Ginny closed the distance between them, leaning up to kiss him firmly on the lips. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked.

"No. I forgot something in my room." Ginny handed him her bag and scampered into her bedroom. Without a second thought, she grabbed the black teddy out of her drawer and shoved it into her pocket. She was going to need it.

§

"This place is amazing, Draco," Ginny said, her eyebrows rising as she spun in a circle to take in the large entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. "I didn't realize there were this many Malfoys."

"Unfortunately, there are," Draco eyed the walls of portraits cautiously. One frowned at him disapprovingly and Draco muttered, "Shove it up your arse you old bat."

"A _Weasley_?" the painting snapped back at him. Ginny eyed the tag under the portrait. Brutus Malfoy. Rather fitting she thought.

"Do I need to have Sebastian move you to the cellars again?" Draco threatened. The portrait huffed and turned his back to them. Draco focused his attention back to Ginny. "I don't spend much time in here."

Ginny grinned. "I can't imagine why. He was a delight."

A soft hooting above her made her look up. Jasper was perched above her, looking down at her puzzled. He hopped off his post and flew down to them, landing regally on Draco's shoulder. "Oh, hi Jasper," Draco scratched under the owl's chin and Jasper hooted happily.

"He's _nice_ to you?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Is he not nice to you?" Draco looked at the owl, puzzled.

"Last week, he sent me on a scavenger hunt in my kitchen because he wanted some bacon!"

Draco laughed and let the owl nuzzle against his neck. "He likes breakfast food."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're both mental."

Jasper seemed mildly insulted by this and hooted resentfully before flying away down the hall. "Now you've offended him," Draco warned.

Ginny ignored him. "What were you saying about dinner?" She smiled up at him innocently and he laughed. "Although," she leaned up to nip at his bottom lip, "I'm not that hungry."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her body against his. When their lips met, Ginny's head spun and she had no choice but to toss her arms around his neck so she would remain standing. His lips made her utterly weak in the knees. After regaining her footing, she pulled at his cloak and let it fall to the floor. Thankfully he only had a button up shirt on and she made quick work of the buttons. When her hands finally found his chest, her heart leapt into her throat. _Merlin_ she thought _Why have we been waiting to do this?_

As he trailed intoxicating kisses down her jaw and to her throat she growled, "Where's your room?"

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up a few flights of stairs, stopping occasionally to kiss her deeply. At some point on their journey, her cloak was left behind and he was tugging at her shirt. She broke away from him just long enough to wrench it off over her head. At the sight of her lacy bra his eyes turned dark grey and he stared at her lustfully. His lips met hers again, more vehemently now, and he kicked open a door behind them, leading her into the room. They collapsed onto the bed, tugging at the remaining clothing they had on.

He broke away from her only to undo the buckle on his trousers. She glanced around the room, taking in the tall ceilings and dark blue walls. "I always thought your room would be bigger," she thought out loud.

"This isn't my room," he said gruffly. With his trousers off, he focused his attention on hers, easily sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the floor. He crawled back up her body, his lips trailing hot paths up her skin.

"Whose room is this?" she asked, confused.

"Some guest room," he found that blissful spot by her ear and kissed it fervidly, overpowering her senses. One hand was propping him above her while the other pulled at her underwear. "My room was too far." He snarled. "Need you. Now."

Her head spun at the thought and words became useless after that. The room filled with heat and a soft haze of sex settled around them. When Ginny became coherent again, she collapsed on the bed beside him, chest heaving.

"Merlin," he gasped, bringing a hand to his forehead to wipe away a few beads of sweat. He took a few deep breaths. "Shit, Weasley."

Ginny grinned, still trying to catch her breath. "Gods that was -," she paused. Unable to think properly she groaned.

"Amazing," Draco finished. "Shit," he repeated. He looked over at her. "Hungry yet?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Thank God." Ginny pressed her lips against his, pushing aside the sheet from his waist.

§

Sometime in the middle of the night, Ginny found herself lying awake in his bed. They had eventually found their way back to his master suite: a lavish set of rooms complete with a library and sitting lounge. The windows in the bedroom overlooked a large lake and he had a case of antique brooms on display against the wall. Empty trays still sat on the small table in the corner from their brief disruption for dinner.

Draco shifted in his sleep beside her, reaching out with a hand for her. He settled it on her waist, gently caressing her bare porcelain skin. He needed to touch her. Since they had arrived at the Manor he had at least one hand on her always; touching her shoulder or playing with her hand. She was thankful for it; she had difficulties keeping her hands off him as well.

Ginny took a moment to admire him. He was still tall and lean; the years had only been good to him. Ginny groaned upon seeing the trail of blonde hair that started midway up his chest. It trailed towards his bellybutton before she lost sight of it where the sheet was brazenly tossed over his waist. He was breathtaking. One hand was still on her waist while the other was draped casually above his head on his pillow, palm up, and long, nimble fingers relaxed open. Merlin, the things he could do with those hands.

Unable to resist herself, Ginny leaned over to kiss him fervidly, rousing him awake. He groaned. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

Ginny glanced at the grandfather clock by the door. "Half past one."

"We can sleep in tomorrow," Draco offered. He smiled at her, reaching over to play with a strand of her hair. "This red looks gorgeous against my sheets." His sheets were dark emerald green; typical. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. Pulling away from her he asked, "Why are you so far away?" He helped her scoot closer to him, his hands grazing the small of her back.

"Merlin, I love when you touch me," she muttered, closing her eyes and enjoying his hands moving up and down her spine.

"That's rather convenient." He kissed her throat gently. "I love touching you."

He broke away from her so he could look at her face. "Actually, Ginny, I think I might love _you_."

"Probably not the wisest choice," she teased.

"I imagine not. Think of what my parents will say," he joked.

"Which is worse: loving a Weasley, or having a Weasley love you back?"

"Depends on which Weasley," Draco laughed.

Ginny grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling herself even closer to him. She kissed his chest. "The cute, feisty one. You know, the little one who could kick your arse?"

"Gin, Percy couldn't kick my arse if I were unconscious."

Ginny laughed, but kissed him slowly, moving her lips softly against his. "I think I might love you too."

"I don't blame you," Draco said seriously. "I mean, look at me. I'm attractive. I have great hair. I'm rich – so _incredibly_ rich. I am talen-" Laughing, Ginny cut him off with her lips. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her back, tangling his legs with hers. When they broke apart he said seriously, "Would you like me to finish the list of my good qualities?"

§

The next morning, Ginny was stirred awake by the sounds of movement in the room. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took a minute to clear her vision. Sun was pouring in the large windows. Groaning, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Weasley." The female voice startled Ginny. She ripped the sheet over her body and up to her chin, snapping her head to see who was talking to her. An older woman with curly grey hair was standing in the corner of the room, setting out a tray of breakfast and coffee. "Would you like some coffee?" the older woman asked.

"Uh – no. Thanks," Ginny stuttered. She was stark naked under the sheet. Where was Draco?

"Perhaps a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely," Ginny said slowly, sitting up in bed. She dragged the sheet with her, tucking the sides around her body. The woman handed her a cup and Ginny took it carefully, holding her sheet up with her elbows.

Draco emerged from the bathroom, damp hair falling in his eyes and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Morning, Mrs. Cooper. Coffee?" The older woman handed him a cup. "Wonderful." He took a sip of coffee before turning to where Ginny lay in bed. "Morning, love," he leaned in to kiss her. "I see you've met Mrs. Cooper."

" _Met_ would be a lose definition," Mrs. Cooper said dryly.

"Ah, yes," Draco said formally. "Mrs. Cooper, this is Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, this is Mrs. Cooper. Our head of staff at Malfoy Manor."

"Head of staff?" Ginny asked.

"After the war, Mother insisted we free the house elves, was never fond of them. Mrs. Cooper was my nurse as a child and she helped hire the staff we have now. She helped raise Scorpius as well." Draco took a newspaper from Mrs. Cooper. He joined Ginny in bed again, setting his coffee on the bedside table and opening the newspaper. "That will be all for now, Mrs. Cooper. Thank you."

"Of course," Mrs. Cooper left, closing the doors behind her. She paused at the door to say, "Mr. Malfoy, in the future, could you inform the staff that you will have company in your bed? One of the maids came up to change the bedding earlier and nearly had a heart attack when she found Ms. Weasley asleep in your room."

"Very well, Mrs. Cooper," Draco grinned and the older woman shook her head, smiling. She left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"You had a nurse growing up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Cooper practically raised me. Took care of me when my parents had company or travelled and tutored me before Hogwarts. She comforted me when I had a nightmare." Draco looked at her, puzzled. "Did you?"

"No," Ginny said pointedly. "If I needed someone to care for me, my mum or dad were there and if they weren't available, Bill or Charlie got stuck with me. Bill resents me a bit for that. He dropped me once and Mum still hasn't forgiven him."

"He dropped you? Explains a lot."

"Oh, shut up. Spoiled, rich prat."

Draco grinned and tossed his newspaper aside so he could kiss her. "It took all my self control to let you sleep this morning. The minute I woke up and saw you lying next to me, I wanted to touch you, but you looked so peaceful." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"What time did you get up?" Ginny asked, nuzzling her head against his chest.

He shrugged. "Five thirty or so. Usually I have to be at the office by seven or my father gets rather irritable."

"That is an ungodly hour," Ginny said, glancing at the clock. "It's nearly eight thirty! You watched me sleep for three hours?"

"Watch you? No. I got some paperwork done, finished a book, and took a shower."

"Sounds like you need a nap," Ginny said suggestively. Draco grinned and tilted her chin up to kiss her fervently. She rolled over so she could straddle him, her long red hair falling in waves around them. He glided his hands up and down her waist before letting them rest on her thighs. Breaking the kiss, she pushed her hair out of her face and asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"I thought you wanted to spend the whole weekend in bed?" Draco teased, bringing his hands up to gently massage her shoulders and neck.

"I think you'd get rather bored of me," Ginny laughed.

"Impossible," Draco muttered, drawing her into another mind-blowing kiss. "I thought we could go flying for a bit this afternoon. I haven't seen you on a broom in years."

"I haven't _been_ on a broom in years," Ginny reminded him.

"James also mentioned you were rather good at Wizard's Chess," Draco pointed out. "Thought we could play a few games."

"Can we play strip Wizard's Chess?" Ginny asked.

" _Strip_ Wizard's Chess?" Draco questioned, confused.

"You've never played?" Ginny was baffled. Draco shook his head. "Every time your opponent takes a piece, you have to take off one article of clothing. I'm surprised bad boy _Draco Malfoy_ hasn't ever played strip Wizard's Chess."

Draco shrugged. "I just assumed we'd already be naked when we were playing. And _bad boy_ Draco Malfoy?" Draco protested. "You were _much_ easier at Hogwarts than I was. I remember multiple boys chasing after you; _including_ Blaise."

"And what about the girls chasing you?" Ginny countered. "Pansy? Tracy Davis? Daphne? Millicent?"

"Millicent!" Draco laughed loudly. "In her dreams."

Ginny snorted, "You know all the girls chased after you at Hogwarts, so don't tell me _I_ was the easy one."

"Were you ever interested in me at Hogwarts?" he asked innocently, kissing her throat.

"Not once," Ginny said bluntly. "Hated you with every fiber of my being. You could have dropped dead and I would have thrown a party."

Draco laughed. "At least the feeling was mutual. Hated you almost as much as I hated your brother. Thought you were cuter than him, though."

"I'd hope so." Ginny leaned down to kiss him again. "Can I take a shower?"

"Does that mean you're going to put on clothes afterwards?" Draco asked sadly, eyeing her naked body still straddling him.

"Unfortunately, yes, but I think it's a little cold outside to fly naked."

"Fine." Draco helped her get out of bed. "Towels are in the cupboard. Use whatever you need in the shower." He kissed her gently. "Ignore me if I join you in there. Might not be able to resist."

"I wouldn't complain." Ginny leaned up to kiss him again before walking into the bathroom. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of the room. One wall was adorned with giant windows that overlooked the lake. In front of the windows was an enormous bathtub with room for two. The walk-in shower was surrounded by glass walls, had marble floors and walls, and dual showerheads. Ginny groaned as she let herself relax under the steady stream of hot water. _I would marry him just to have this shower_ she thought to herself. The thought was so ridiculous she burst out laughing.

"Are you alright in there?" Draco called through the door.

"Just fine," Ginny laughed. "Thinking about marrying you so I can use this shower more often."

"Wait until you use the tub. It has jacuzzi jets."

"That settles it. We're getting married," Ginny joked.

"Fine by me. You know how to cook? Need one of those around here."

"Who prepared dinner last night?" Ginny asked.

"Had it delivered. I usually do. Don't have much time to cook and Sebastian isn't very good. Makes good omelets though." Sebastian was Draco's butler. Ginny had met the tall, stern looking man the night before.

"Delivered? That's disappointing. Was quite good."

Draco opened the bathroom door so he could look at her. "It was from the French restaurant in Diagon Alley. They have my order memorized. Now, will you hurry up? I want to go flying." He shut the door in a huff.

Ginny giggled, but did as she was told and finished her shower.

§

Being in back in the air after so long came as a bit of a relief for Ginny. She hadn't realized how much she had missed flying, but the wind beating through her hair was better than she remembered. Draco darted past her, zigzagging across the field. He threw a Quaffle over to her and she easily caught it, whizzing down the field and throwing it through the goal hoop. Draco cheered happily below her while Sebastian, Mrs. Coooper and a few other staff members applauded politely. Sebastian, who was begrudgingly serving as the referee, threw the ball up to Draco, who tossed it to Ginny again.

After goofing off for a few hours, Draco flew close to Ginny and said, "Follow me."

Ginny did as she was told and followed Draco closely. They left the field and flew away from the Manor, entering a wooded area. Draco swerved around trees and branches, loop-de-looping around bushes. Grinning, she followed him, leaning down closely to her broom. When they emerged into a large grassy field, Draco slowed and dismounted.

Ginny followed suit and looked around the field. "It's beautiful out here."

"I used to play out here when I was younger," Draco told her. He pointed to a tree on the forest edge. "There used to be a tire swing over there and my mum had a sandbox put in by it. My father had guests and business partners over to the Manor a lot and he didn't want me playing in the backyard while they were there. Mum would take me out here to play and have picnics."

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Ginny said truthfully.

Draco sat in the grass and Ginny joined him. "She is." He looked down at his hands. "I'm glad Scorpius is able to spend time with her."

Ginny sat next to him before hesitantly asking, "And your father?"

Draco didn't speak for some time. "My father is a difficult man." Ginny didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "I will never understand his actions and I've given up trying to. He destroyed my childhood." He took a deep breath and looked up at her, "I've done my best to make Scorpius' upbringing everything mine wasn't."

Ginny leaned over to brush her lips against his. She felt him smile and she kissed him more firmly, cupping his face in one hand. The stubble from his chin tickled her palm. "You're amazing."

"I know," he muttered, grinning at her. Before she could protest, he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to lay in the grass with him.

"Draco, it's freezing out here!" Ginny moaned, laughing as he kissed her throat.

"Wimp," he teased. He pulled out his wand and cast a quick warming spell over them before returning his attention to her throat. Ginny ran her hands up his back and up to his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. He groaned against her neck and moved his lips up to hers, nipping gently at her bottom lip.

She tossed one leg over him so she could straddle him. Sitting up, she looked around the field before asking, "Is there anyone around to see us?"

"No," Draco looked puzzled. "The Malfoy estates extend for miles around the Manor."

"Good." Ginny grinned mischievously down at him before tugging her sweater off over her head and dropping it beside them. His eyes widened in surprise, but he grinned and pulled her down into another scorching kiss.

§

A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. This is a bit of a longer chapter to say thank you. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
